


Et apparatus, Eius dilectione (His Machine, His Love)

by NightWriterAdventures



Category: Ex Machina (2015), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Business AU, EX Machina AU, Hux is a coder, Kinda, M/M, Ren is a robot!, Snoke is an evil genius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendol Hux II is an outstanding coder and programmer who was hand plucked to come and visit "Snoke", the manager and creator of a major software program and search engine, "First Order". There, he is asked to give out a Turing Test to Snoke's AI, Ren. The two form a bond and Hux finds himself asking if this is love or is it something else more sinister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winning

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Ex Machina the other night and LOVED it. And of course, being the Kylux trash that I am, I birthed this AU. And just a little note, Snoke is NOT going to look like the crusty creep that he does in the movie. Instead he's going to look like the man who was the face behind the CGI: Andy Serkis.

Brendol Hux II had always been a motivated and studious man. At a very young age, he had instilled a rigorous schedule for himself. It allowed him to get things done as efficiently as possible and with little to no error in his final product. He’d been doing such for a very long time now. Having raised himself when his parents had passed in an awful car wreck, he found a way to live with himself and live with the loneliness that accompanied him everywhere he went. No brothers or sister, no grandparents… he practically spent his teen years in an apartment, scraping by and working odd jobs at all hours of the day. But he’d found his true calling when he had stumbled upon a crap computer that had been tossed haphazardly in the alleyway of his apartment building. Taking it up to his room, he worked on it for days until he got it to final wake up. After that, he created his own program, fiddling with the broken coding and creating his own. It wasn’t much at the time but Hux found himself enamored with the whole process. Creating something of his own with his own two hands… It felt empowering. Like he was no longer alone anymore. At nights he would lay in his bed and stare at the computer, screen lighting up the room, that singular little vertical line blinking steadily like a heartbeat… those were the nights he didn’t feel alone… 

That’s when Hux’s life started anew. He picked himself up and started a savings account, funding money for college. He had found himself a steady after-school job at a computer warehouse, fixing and disposing of computers that clients brought in. All night he was surrounded among company, human and robotic. He had felt like he had found his calling. There was no longer that painful pit in the bottom of his heart that ached whenever he sat at home, doing his homework and realizing how quiet it was… Instead he was surrounded by the hum of foot traffic, the murmurs of customers and the warm buzz of the computers around him. Brendol Hux had found his true calling and for once in his life, was content. 

Senior year came and went like a breeze, his job was still going steady and he had even been promoted to night-shift manager. Then came that time of year when all his peers started looking for college and all his teachers pressuring him to go ahead and start applying. Hux himself had been waiting for this time to come but seeing as it was finally here, he felt a deep knot in his stomach. Did he have enough money to even go? Hux tried not to question it too much and instead, went in blindly, applying for all sorts of technical colleges that had engineering and coding programs. When he had run out of schools to apply to, he sat back and waited with baited breath… 

A month rolled around and to Hux’s delightful surprise, he was accepted to nearly all the schools he had applied for and even got full ride scholarships for some of them. Things couldn’t have been going better. Before he knew it, he was already moved in, signing up for classes and attending orientation. His new life had begun and Hux felt as if nothing was holding him back. He had the freedom to do what he pleased. 

Four years passed and Hux had learned so much more about coding than he ever believed he could. He had been given special permission by his instructor and mentor to visit the lab whenever he wanted, to test out some of the robotics and fiddle around with their code. He’d also become a member of the programs club. He could say that the college life had treated him well, but now it was time to leave that life and head on to the reality of life: Finding a job and keeping himself afloat in this economy. That’s what he believed would be the most difficult part in the process of starting a life as a fully functioning adult. And like with everything he did, Hux did his best and worked his hardest at finding a job and a place to stay. And that’s where he landed one of the most exclusive and unique jobs in the country. Working for the one and only “First Order” search engine. They had recently fired a coder and programmer and were in desperate need for another one. And Hux had applied just in time. Within no time, he was being brought from his hometown in London, England on a green card from the company, to New York City. It was a brand new, fresh start. He worked in the States now and had a very appealing and promising career… 

~~~~~~  
It was a Friday. Brendol Hux sat at his desk, staring blankly ahead at his computer screen, eyes glazed over, a pen between his teeth. In one hand he held a thermos of now cold coffee, gripping it loosely. There was absolutely nothing to do except stare at his screen and hoped something happened. Work had been...less than prosperous in the past month and everyone in the company knew it. But they were all working their asses off so to not get fired or put on a non-paid leave. So, they scurried around, doing menial tasks that would at least make them appear busy. Hux… he sat as his computer day in and day out, messing around with coding, having as much fun as he could on a boring, bland and completely droll day such as this one. 

“Stare too long at that screen and you might fry your brain, Bren.” A voice teased from behind Hux. 

Jumping slightly, Hux dropped the pen from his mouth and spun around in his chair, looking up at one of his co-workers. Phasma. A tall, sturdy and determined blonde, Phasma had taken Hux under her wing when he first started the job and they’d been buddies ever since. They did practically everything together. Phasma was like family almost… In fact, she was like the sister he had always wanted. 

“I uh...I… wasn’t sure what I was doing. I think I might have zoned out.” Hux mumbled and gathered himself, putting the pen back in a cup, moving his thermos to the corner of his table. “I just...work has been so dead lately and I...I don’t know what to do with myself.” He muttered and stared down at his lap, fiddling with the lanyard that hung around his neck. 

“I think we’re all in that sort of position right now. But I’m sure things will pick up. They always do. Snoke manages to keep his shit in check.” Phasma assured Hux with a laugh and pat on the shoulder. “Hey, speaking of the haggard bastard, did you get any news on that lottery thing you signed up for?” She added before taking a seat against Hux’s desk. 

Hux sighed and looked up at Phasma for a second before glancing back to his computer screen. Just a screensaver of little red specks bouncing from corner to corner, chasing each other in an endless loop… no notifications… 

“Hux.” Phasma demanded. 

“Wha-- no I haven’t gotten anything…” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had signed up for a chance to meet their boss and head honcho of the “First Order” search engine at his place, for a week to do something involving robotics of the sort. The man was practically a genius. Being a child prodigy and growing up to create the biggest used search engine and computer developers ever, Snoke was a legend around the office and practically everyone was scrambling to meet the guy. The results were supposed to come out today yet, no one had gotten anything yet and they were all starting to get their hopes up. Today was just not a good day for Hux or the company itself. 

Phasma cocked her head and frowned, knowing that her friend was distressed. “Well, don’t get your hopes up. You know how he is. Fashionably late with literally everything he does.” She joked and cracked a smile, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Hux looked up at Phasma and nodded, smiling in spite of himself. Was he really fashionable late about this? Something that they all had been waiting for… Would Snoke honestly keep his employers waiting? 

“C’mon, let’s hit the town, get our minds off of things. Huh? I mean, lunch time rush should be coming up. Why don’t we just...sneak out early.” Phasma nudged Hux’s knee with her own, flashing one of her winning grins. Phasma indeed was a beautiful woman. “C’mon...don’t just leave me hanging…” She begged and cocked her head. 

“Fine… fine! But we’re coming right back.” Hux mumbled and let out a defeated chuckle as he got up from his desk, snatching up his wallet and his phone. They deserved this early lunch. Both of them had been working nonstop practically all day and they had been the first few people to work and were usually the last to leave, so yes, they deserved this privilege. 

Hux and Phasma left the building without any hassle from co-workers or building security. In less than a minute, they had been emptied out into the busy streets of New York city. People walked past them in a hurried rush, some talking into phones, other dragging their children by their little chubby hands down the sidewalk. Younger folk; teens zoomed past the foot traffic on skateboards and bikes. The incessant honking of horns was mingled in with the loud white noise of people talking and murmuring. There was the occasional yell that came from a crosswalk, but those were the sound of New York City. 

Taking a deep breath in, Hux closed his eyes and let it all in, letting the noises and smells stimulate his brain, jumpstarting itself into becoming more aware and active than it had been in the office. Opening his eyes, he looked around and grinned. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Hux said, feeling much better than he had when he was at his cubicle.

Phasma beamed and clutched her purse tight to her side before walking down the street with Hux, melding into the rush of people. 

“You know, I have a date with that cute IT girl…” Phasma mentioned casually as they walked down the street and turned a corner. 

“Who...Rey? Her? You’re going on a date with her?” Hux asked, rather surprised by the sudden confession.

“What’s wrong with that? She’s cute and available. I thought you would have been proud of me. I mean, you were the one to tell me to go ahead and put myself out there.” She explained and looked down at her coworker. 

Hux stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded. She was right. He had told her to test out the dating scene. Get her toes wet at least. “Yeah you’re right. I did… and I’m happy for you.” He mumbled. 

“Oh now Hux… are you jealous?” She asked and giggled slightly. 

“What? No!” 

“Really? Then why are you sulking?” 

“Nothing…” 

“Tell me.” 

Hux groaned and rolled his eyes, stopping in front of a hot dog stand, muttering to himself and shaking his head. He didn’t want to tell Phasma the truth. It was embarrassing. 

“Brendol Hux the Second…” She started, “you tell me what’s got you in such a damn bad mood.” 

“I’m scared you might leave me. Forget about me, okay?” Hux snapped and pulled out a five dollar bill, crisp and clean, from his wallet. “Two regulars please and a water.” Hux mumbled to the vendor before stepping to the side to wait. 

“You...Hux, oh come on...I could never! You’re like my brother! I could never forget you…” Phasma cooed and walked over to the smaller man, hugging him to her chest tightly. “You’re silly for even thinking so.” 

Hux smiled slightly as he was cradled by the tall, and very strong woman, practically stuck in her grasp. “Well...I get worried.” He explained and shrugged, his voice muffled. 

“You shouldn’t worry...I’m here for you. I love you, Bren.” Phasma said, her voice becoming serious and less playful. And that’s when Hux knew that she was telling the truth. And god the truth was relieving. 

“Thanks Phasma…” 

After that heartwarming moment, both Hux and Phasma took their hotdog lunches to the park and sat on a small bench, basking in the sunlight. It was moments like these where they got to truly unwind and relax… no stress of life, no stress of work. Hux could just breathe… drift away into his own land… 

“Bren...Bren... Brendol!” Phasma snapped, elbowing the man in his side. “Bren, you’re phone’s fucking ringing. Are you gonna answer it or just sit here all day?”   
Hux snapped from his trance-like state and put his hot dog down, wiping his face with a napkin. Standing up, he lifted the phone to his ear, answering the call.

“Hello, This is Brendol Hux speaking.” He stated. 

“Brendol, it’s me. Mitaka. You gotta come here. It’s big. It’s really big. You gotta come back!” Mitaka, one of the other programmers with the company sounded practically elated on the other side of the phone, which was a rare occasion but it obviously meant that something big was going on. But exactly what?

“What? What is it?” Hux asked, going over to Phasma, signaling for her to get up. 

“The drawing! The competition drawing! Get over here!” Was all the other could say before he hung up, leaving Hux baffled on the other side. 

“What was that all about?” Phasma asked casually, fixing her pantsuit, brushing away the crumbs with ease. 

“The competition. Snoke is announcing the winner.” Hux managed to spit out, still trying to process what was going on. 

Phasma nearly dropped her bottle of water right there. With mouth agape and eyes wide, he grasped Hux’s wrist and tugged him through the park at nearly a full sprint. “We gotta go! We have to find out who won!” She cried as they weaved in and out of the crowd, trying to make their way back to the building. Now Hux was the little child being tugged by his mother through the busy streets of New York… 

When they both reached their office, Hux and Phasma crowded into a small room where the rest of the employers were sitting anxiously, staring at a blank tv screen. The two managed to insert themselves in the middle of the mess, leaning against the table for support. There was a soft murmur between coworkers, wishes being tossed around, prayers being uttered. All Hux could do was hope. Hope that he was lucky enough to even been selected as a runner up… 

Then, the TV flashed to life. A fuzzy image popped up on the screen. It was an older man, possibly his mid-40’s early 50’s. Dark, mangy hair and deep set blue eyes. Stubble grew around his chin and over his jaw. A pair of wire-framed glasses sat upon the bridge of his nose. The man looked tired.

“I’m sure you all know why you’re here…” He started. “For the drawing. And before I announce the winner, let it be said that this was based on pure luck and not on one’s ability nor who has better work ethic or any nonsense of that sort.” 

“So that’s Snoke…” Phasma whispered to Hux, seeming shocked that he wasn’t a greying old, withered man. 

“I guess so…” Hux returned, his eyes never leaving the screen. 

“Now, I suppose I shouldn’t keep you all waiting, seeing as I’m rather late…” He started and sighed. Adjusting the glasses farther up on his nose, he peered down at something that was out of camera. His face cinched and his eyes scrunched up as he attempted to read whatever the was looking at. “Can I have one… Christine Phasma please step up?” He called and looked back up at the screen. 

Hux stared at Phasma, his eyes wide in shock. Part of his heart plummeted in despair while the other part of him felt happy for his friend. She deserved something nice like this. She was a brilliant woman… 

Phasma stepped aside and made her way to the front, standing in front of the TV. “Yes, sir?” She nodded and held her hands to the front, wringing them nervously. 

“You are...runner up if our first place winner decides to back out.” Snoke announced. “Now...may I please have Brendol Hux step up?”

The room went quiet and Hux froze as his name as called. Was he the winner? Could he be the winner? There was no other option, right? Stumbling to the front, Hux looked up at the screen and straightened his back, trying to seem as professional as possible. 

“You, Brendol Hux, are the winner…” Snoke stated with complete ease and even a smile at the end of his sentence. “Directions will be sent to you electronically. I suggest you start packing.” And with those final words, the screen cut out. 

Hux stood before the screen and stared at it, his mind racing. He had won… he had won it! Turning to Phasma, he smiled and hugged her tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn’t believe his luck. 

“Bren! I’m so happy for you!” She cried and hugged him back, holding him close. “Oh this is gonna be a wonderful experience for you, I’m sure of it.” 

“I know, I can’t wait! Oh god, I should probably get home and go pack right now!” Hux exclaimed and looked around, biting his lip. His heart was pounding in his chest and yet, he could hear it in his ears. 

“Well go! Go, you deserve it!” Phasma encouraged, pushing him towards the door. “Go get your shit and go! Have an adventure and please, call me when you get there so I know you made it okay.” 

Hux nodded and Phasma’s directions. He still couldn’t believe that he was so lucky. To have this opportunity and meet the founder of their company. And possible get hands on with some of his best coding work. Maybe even get a raise if he was lucky. Hux couldn’t begin to even think straight as he grabbed his keycard and his actual keys. Snatching up the thermos and putting it under his arm, he turned to stare at Phasma. 

“I’ll see you in a week…Take care.” He said to Phasma, a smile on his lips. 

“You too. Be careful.” She nodded and shooed him out. “Have fun!” 

“I will!” He responded before heading out of the office and back down to the busy streets below… 

~~~~~~~

That night, Hux packed up this things in one small black leather suitcase. He managed to stuff his own computer, a mouse, a keypad, and all the essentials into one little bag along with all of his clothes. Then, he sat on his bed, staring at the clock, watching each minute move by. Running the plan through his head over and over, hux bounced his foot nervously. He would leave for the airport at one in the morning, take a plane to Norway, where Snoke’s home was apparently located. He’d arrive at around five in the afternoon and the rest was up to his Employer. 

It was safe to say that Hux didn’t get any sleep that night. At exactly one in the morning, he was up and moving, taking a cab down to the airport, his printed tickets in hand. His leg still bounced up and down nervously, his breathing rapid and his heart rate still pounding. Even when he entered the airport, it still felt like a dream. Everything was too perfect. The airport was almost too quiet, only a few people milling around the main gates, the sounds of rolling luggage hitting each square tile in a repetitive beat. The soft voice over the intercom announcing departing and arriving flights… it was peaceful. But he couldn’t let himself get too lulled by the quaintness of the late night airport life. He hurried to his gate and boarded his plane. 

The plane ride was easy, seeing as he was asleep for most of it. The sounds of an old 80’s movie played out in his subconscious as he slept, the only thing waking him being the rough landing of the plane itself when they touched down in Norway. And once again, he heard the soothing voice, even over the plane intercom, cooing that it was time to get off. 

When Hux got off the plane and entered the terminal, he was greeted by a friendly looking man with bouncy dark curls and soft brown eyes. It had to of been the man who was flying him by helicopter into Snoke’s estate. Who else would be waiting for him? 

“Brendol Hux I presume?” The man asked. 

“Yes that would be me.” Hux nodded in agreement. 

“Poe Dameron, you pilot.” He introduced himself and waved Hux over to a hallway. “My ride is just on the other side of the airport.” 

So Hux followed Poe through the innards of the airport, scrunching his nose as they went through a particularly foul smelling hall before it dumped them out into the great wide open of Norway. 

Mountains were everywhere, covered with snow, bright green trees and clear blue skies… it was as if the imagery had been plucked from a painting and placed before his own very eyes. And in the middle of it all, here he was. A lucky winner. 

“Alright, this is her. Just hop on in and buckle up and we can get going.” Poe interuppted his thoughts as they approached the helicopter. 

Obeying his instructions, Hux got in the passenger side and buckled himself up, watching the other man suit up and slip on a helmet. Then, he flicked a few buttons and the copter started to whir to life. 

The trip didn’t take long. Probably 20 to 30 minutes at the most. And the scenery on the way there was breathtaking. Lush forests and tall trees, dark charcoal mountains that were striking against the pale blue of the sky and the fresh air that filtered through Hux’s lungs… amazing. He never wanted to leave. 

“Alright...this is us.” Poe yelled over the loud whirring of the blades. Hux looked down and saw that they had landed on top of a rather small, shrouded building, covered by a canopy of trees. He wondered how Poe had even landed the copter. But he didn’t ask. Unbuckling himself, he ducked down and jumped out.

“Thank you!” He yelled and smiled.

“No problem!” Poe responded before the helicopter lifted off and Hux was left on his own.

Looking around, Hux jumped off the platform and onto a wooden walkway. He gripped his suitcase tight as he followed the walkway, winding through the beautiful forest. He was taken with it. One could never find such beauty in the city of New York… And it just kept on getting more and more stunning the farther hux followed the walkway. Not far off he could hear the bubbling of a brook and the coo of songbirds. It was like he landed in a fantasy film. 

His journey soon came to an end when he saw the rest of the building peeking out behind massive shrubs and trees. It was a modern style of a box house, grey from what he could tell and massive windows. As he passed one of the windows, he could have sworn he saw a flash of dark hair, or someone moving around inside. He stopped though, when he came to a door. Pushing against it, he frowned when it wouldn’t budge. 

“Welcome Sir. Please, step in front of the camera.” A soft voice ordered, echoing through the serene forest.

Hux looked around for the source and yet found none. Alas, he stepped up to the small security camera and peered at it. There was a bright flash and a mechanical whirring sound, blinding Hux. He stumbled back and rubbed his eyes, groaning. When he looked down, a metal rectangle had been spit out with his face etched onto it. Great. What a flattering picture… 

A click and hiss was released from the door as it opened slowly. Raising a brow, Hux peered inside. No one was there, how strange… but of course he couldn’t think much of it, seeing as this man was a technological genius. Hesitantly, he stepped inside and looked around. The building was gorgeous. Windows from ceiling to the floor, trees and vines climbing against the frames of the windows, modern, chic furniture… very tech savvy Hux noted as he walked past data pads and computers and things that even baffled him. He was in awe though. The home was gorgeous yet oddly empty. 

“Hello?” Hux called out, looking around. “It’s me, Brendol Hux!” Walking around a corner and down a hall, he was greeted with what looked like models of humanoid robotics. But just parts. Arms, legs, fingers… it was oddly chilling. One that caught his eye was one of a rather mangled looking face, pale as a sheet and shriveled. Reaching out to touch it, Hux bit his lip and leaned forwards, running his fingers over the wrinkles and creases of the face. It was surprisingly cold and soft, exactly like human skin… 

“Brendol Hux?” A voice called out, echoing through the halls. 

Hux jumped back and retracted his hand before staring down the hall at who had spoken to him. It was Snoke. He recognized him from the video conference just a day ago… his boss. 

“I-I yeah. That’s me. Snoke I presume?” He asked and walked towards the other slowly. 

“Yes. And I’m glad that you’ve arrived. Come with me.” Snoke murmured and waved his hand down the hall. 

“I--uh of course. Sir…” He nodded and followed the other rather quickly, trying to keep up with his quick pace. Behind him, his back rolled against the wooden floors. Around him the scenery was changing. The halls were becoming darker and darker and more claustrophobic. The comforting sounds of the forest had disappeared and it was just the deep hum of the building, as if it were breathing, alive. 

“May I ask… what will I be doing here?” Hux asked, his interest piqued. 

No response. It was actually quite odd. He had only just arrived and he was already being whisked off to some sort of...secretive thing. It definitely struck him as different. 

“Excuse me… Sir, Snoke?” He asked again. 

They both stopped at a door, in which Snoke brandished his own card, brushing it against the card scanner. The door hummed and unlocked, opening slowly.   
Before him, there was a small clear box in which they stepped into. It viewed outwards into an apartment sort of setup… and in the middle of it all, there was a man. 

He stood around 6’3, shoulder length, dark brown locks that were rather mused. The man had deep, large brown eyes that seemed scared, afraid… defensive almost. Dark little freckles dotted his nose and cheeks, traveled over large strong shoulders… His body was another story. Bits and pieces of his flesh were missing and in its place was a clear plastic covering, circuits running behind it, flashing and pulsing. It was like that all over his body. Over one side of his hip, one on the middle of his chest, a whole chunk on his leg… Sometimes those parts lit up blue and pulsed a little faster, other times it lay dormant. 

Stumbling back, Hux looked to Snoke and frowned. “I-I who is this? What is this?” He asked. 

Snoke looked away from the man with a proud grin, staring down at Hux. “He’s why you’re here. Brendol, meet my prototype, Ren.”


	2. Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AI Ren and Hux meet for the first time. Hux begins to understand the evolving concept of robot sentience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun writing this! I just hope all of you enjoy it as much as I do!

Hux stared up at the man and looked back to the one behind the glass box. He was still standing there, his eyes darting from Hux to Snoke. He stood still, stark naked and looked vulnerable, his big brown eyes wide. 

“Excuse me?” He asked and frowned, looking up at Snoke. 

“Ren. He’s the AI I created… he’s why you’re here.” Snoke explained and stared back at the AI. A robot apparently. Which was evident from the pieces of missing skin, blinking lights and wires. “I know you’re asking a million questions, so how about I settle you into your place and talk about why you’re here.” Snoke offered. 

“I-I suppose.” Hux murmured and looked away from the AI before grabbing his bags again. Following his employer, Hux couldn’t tear his mind away from the fact that Snoke had created a humanoid AI robot and it was just...living in his home. In its own secure compartment. It was something that Hux had never seen before… But of course he couldn’t wait to learn more and hopefully he’d get to delve deeper into why he existed and how the robot worked. 

As they walked through Snoke’s home, Hux was able to take in more of the layout of the house. The place he’d be staying in for a week… It was a quaint little set up on the main floor. Like a normal cabin home. Fireplaces, high ceilings, wooden floors, area rugs that looked as if they were woven by someone’s grandmother… and a comfortable, warming smell that seemed to be infused into every fiber of the house. Passing down a rather warm, cozy hallway, Hux glanced into a room, it’s large, ornate, wooden doors open ever so haphazardly. It was a beautiful large room with yet another fireplace, and shelves upon shelves of old books. Magazines were stacked on a small in-table, a small tumbler full of clear liquid sat atop them. 

“That is the library room… I don’t use it very often seeing as my eyesight is failing me and these damn glasses haven’t done much for me.” Snoke spoke up as he realized that Hux had stopped before the doors. 

“Oh well...it’s a beautiful room.” Hux nodded and smiled some. 

“Thank you. Now, come along. You can explore all you’d like later but right now I want you to settle in and I want to talk to you about why you’re here. About Ren. The whole nine yards.” Snoke said, motioning down the hall towards a flight of stairs. 

Hux had no place to object, seeing as he was in the house of his employer and he was here on a work/vacation trip. And at the mention of the strange AI, Hux found himself itching to keep going. He wanted to know more about the strange bot. How Snoke had made it so human like. Did it work? What was its’ functions? Did it even function or was it just a sparkly prototype? What was the mystery behind Ren? Hux assumed that he would find out sooner or later and most likely sooner if he followed Snoke. So he did. They traveled down the hall and down a spiral set of iron stairs, emptying out into a yet another hallway. This one was less extravagant. No rugs or wooden floors. No warm cozy fireplaces… no it felt rather cold in this part of the home. Grey walls, grey floors. Boxy, stiff furniture… It felt off to Hux. 

“This is the wing you’ll be stay in. Since part of my estate is practically a lab for my studies… I found it fitting that I should sleep where my work happens.” Snoke explained as they stopped at the end of a hall. The older man turned to Hux and peered down at him over the rim of his glasses. “Your card…” He muttered.

Hux looked up at the man and paused for a second. His card? Oh! Yes of course. Scrambling for his pockets, he hurriedly dug out the grey metallic card, with the less than flattering image of his face on it, and held it out to Snoke. “Here.” 

Snoke, instead of taking it, stepped aside and smiled. “Your card can grant you access practically anywhere. Just wave it over the sensor. And if it lights up blue, you’re free to enter. If it lights up red, you’re not allowed in that section of my home or lab. So...why don’t you try out this one?” Snoke suggested, motioning to the small, white sensor that seemed plastered to the wall. 

Hux nodded and stepped forward, waving his card over the sensor. It was quite mundane technology. Something he expected of his company but not of his brilliant employer. But, with a gentle hum and a soft blue light illuminating the sensor, the door hissed open. It had worked. Of course Hux had expected no less from it.

“Looks like I’m in…” Hux joked as he entered the room, tugging his bags along with him. It was a bedroom. Looking around, Hux spun in a slow circle, taking in the scenery of the room. It was just like the rest of the second floor. Grey, boring, bland, boxy. The bed was a hovering bed, obviously suspended by something of the unseen gaze. Grey sheets and white pillows… a simple landscape painting being the only source of color in the room. Off to the side was a small table with dark charcoal chairs. It was like the cover of a magazine, set up so tidily, perfectly...nearly anally. But Hux appreciated a nice, tidy, organized work space. 

“This is where’ll you be staying for the week.” Snoke piped up after letting the other take in the scenery of his living quarters. “I hope it’s adequate enough. And I apologize ahead of time for the color or lack thereof.” He chuckled and sighed, looking around the room himself as if he was reminiscing on some forgotten past and this moment in time had brought him back to that memory. 

“Well...I think it’s great. Thank you. Again, for letting me stay here and work beside you. This is an amazing honor and I’m such a big fan of your work and I’m thrilled to learn about your AI system! It was beautiful and just so exquisite…” Hux sighed and smiled. He was honestly very thrilled to be there. To be living under the same roof as the genius that founded the company he worked for. Hux couldn’t have been more proud. 

“Yes yes of course. Why don’t you get settled in and meet me upstairs so we can talk about Ren over a nice dinner. How does that sound, hm?” Snoke offered.

“I, uh… yeah that sounds like a good idea.” Hux agreed and nodded, still trying to drink the experience in. 

“I’ll meet you upstairs then.” Snoke nodded and left the room, leaving Hux on his own. 

Putting his bag down onto the bed, he unzipped it and began to unpack. He pulled out clothes, his computer, his keypad and everything that he had packed. He wandered around the small room, going from dresser to dresser, putting his clothes away, hiding his computer under a stack of clothes just for safekeeping. He’d always done that, seeing as his computer was his lifeline, he wanted to keep it safe. When he was done packing, he stopped and looked around. He should probably shower off, make himself look presentable before Snoke. So, grabbing the spare set of clothes he had just put away, Hux wandered into the bathroom, gazing at the grey and black tiles of the shower, his eyes grazing over the luxurious sinks, fancy towels… it was a beautiful place, better than most homes and hotels that he’d stayed in. 

Starting the water in the shower, Hux undressed and gazed at himself in the mirror. He was a smaller man, not very muscular nor lean. Just small. He was short too… and had often gotten made fun of his short height and brightly colored hair when he was younger. Turning slowly, he looked at the scars that ran down from his shoulder blades to his ribs. Like a spider’s web, they were endless. The car wreck had done that to him. He’d been lucky enough to escape with just a few scars and scratches. His parents on the other hand hadn’t been as lucky… He could remember the day, the second, the minute when it all happened. Drunk driver in the dead of night, speeding down the wrong side of the bridge. Wrecked the car and flipped it off and over the edge, plunging himself and his parents into the dark murky depths of the river… Hux could remember the tight feeling in his chest when water started seeping through and filling the car. There were no lights and it was a blind struggle for everyone. But only Hux had survived. Only Hux had popped up from the surface of the frigid water, crying and yelling for help. Thankfully some passerbys had heard him and came to his rescue. Hours later, police had already arrived and were pulling the car from its watery grave. The news had been delivered to him… his parents were dead. 

Shaking his head from the terrible scene, Hux groaned and rubbed his temples before testing the water’s temperature in the shower. Seeing it decent, Hux stepped inside and under the stream of water. He let out a grateful sigh and closed his eyes. God it felt amazing to clean up after being on a plane for fifteen hours. Grabbing the soap, he scrubbed himself clean, taking his nice, slow time under the hot stream of water. And as he washed off, his mind wandered back to the strange AI he had seen. The way it stood there, unmoving, it’s wires being bared and flashing… those scared big doe eyes. He wouldn’t have expected such emotion from a robot. but apparently that’s why he was there. For what though, he was unsure. To study? To create? To dismantle? Whatever it was, Hux was anxious to find out. 

When his shower ended, Hux stepped out and grabbed one of the fancy linen towels. He was shocked at how warm they were and how soft they were compared to his own at home. He was really living in the lap of luxury. It was going to be a good week. Drying himself off, Hux reached for his clothes and tugged them on, tucking his shirt into his pants and buttoning up the buttons one by one. He peered into the mirror and let out a heavy sigh as he stared at himself. For some reason he felt exhausted… but he needed to have dinner with Snoke and put on a good face for himself. So, with a nod of reassurance to himself, he headed out, closing his door behind him. 

Hux had been able to easily find his way back to the dining room, tracing his steps from when he had first arrived. There was an amazing smell coming from the room and Hux could only assume that Snoke was a cook as well as a genius. Taking a seat at the table, he looked around for his host, wondering if he still might be cooking or working on something. 

“Ah! Brendol! Pleasure to see you made it with no hassle whatsoever.” Snoke’s voice chirped. Hux twisted in his seat to see the older man bouncing cheerily into the dining room with a large tray in his hands. The source of the wonderful smell. 

“Well I couldn’t just skip dinner and a conversation with my employer.” Hux smiled and laughed softly. 

“Please, let’s not think about this as an employer, employee relationship. I want you to see this as an opportunity. Between two men who share a similar interest. In programming. Now I hope you like pasta. It’s all I can manage to make now a days.” Snoke stated as he scuttled around the table and place the tray in the middle before taking his seat near Hux. “Go ahead. Guests first.” He nodded. 

“Oh! Ah, well thank you.” Hux smiled and took the large spoon, scooping a few spoonfuls onto his plate. “So your AI, Ren?” He asked, putting the spoon down and folding the napkin at his side neatly in his lap. 

Snoke laughed to himself and shook his head as he took his time to carve out a few scoops of pasta from the opposite end of the tray. “So you want to know more about Ren?” He asked. 

“Well I mean...I thought that’s why we were here--” Hux started. 

“It is. But I want you to enjoy your food. Don’t let that robot get into your head too much. Just relax and eat. I know you’ve had a long trip.” Snoke interrupted, reaching over to a bottle of wine that had been set on the table, pouring himself a glass. “Wine?” 

“Uh...no thanks. I’m fine with water.” Hux mumbled and glanced at his water glass that had been set in the spot before him. He wanted to be sober during talk of the AI. 

And with that final comment, the two men ate in silence. Snoke acted as if it were completely normal to eat in awkward silence with an employee, taking sips of wine here and there, dabbing his mouth with the napkin and occasionally checking his phone. Hux, on the other hand, sat eating, his leg bouncing up and down nervously as he tried to stomach his food. It was good but he was ready to go ahead and get to know more about why he was even here. So he took a few drinks of water to quench his dry mouth and nerves, often fidgeting with the napkin in his lap, eyes constantly darting around, looking for something to focus on. Finally, he couldn’t take it. He had finished his meal and Snoke was just nursing his wine. 

“Okay, I’ve eaten in your home, made myself a place in your home and I’ve done everything you asked. Can I please just know why I’m here? Or just tell me what Ren is?” Hux blurted out, letting out a content sigh at the end of his mini-speech. 

Snoke rose a brow as he stared at Hux, a laugh coming from his lips. He set down his glass of wine and leaned over the table, making eye contact with the other. “So...you want to know about Ren, do you? I suppose I’ve made you wait long enough as is.” 

“Thank you…” Hux nodded. Finally. He’d get some truth to the matter. 

Snoke sat back in his chair, one leg up on his opposite knee, reaching for his wine glass again. With a gentle swirl of it, he began. “Ren is...one of the final prototypes that I’ve created. Perhaps my smarted AI system ever. I wanted to see how much sentience I could place in one bot and out came Ren. Of course he had brothers and sisters before him but they were...garbage.” Snoke spit out the last word as if it was poison on his tongue, something he never wanted to be reminded of again. 

“So...he’s a functioning AI? And you brought me here to…?” Hux asked, leaning his elbows against the table, intrigued. 

“He’s more than functioning. He’s alive. He doesn’t live and breathe the same way you and I do. But he thinks and moves and acts just like one of us. And you, my son, are here to prove it by administering a Turing Test… and I believe you already know what it is?” Snoke questioned, taking a long sip of wine. 

“I-I…” Hux was at a loss for words. The Turing Test? On one of Snoke’s creations? Perhaps the most advanced sentient being of their time. “Yes of course… it’s the test that is held to test a machine's ability to exhibit intelligent behavior equivalent to, or indistinguishable from, that of a human…” Hux stated, his voice trailing off as he thought of the possibilities. “And you want me?” 

Snoke smiled and nodded slowly. “You would be the first at the center of it all, if it goes well of course. A right hand man…” He cooed, enticing Hux further into the idea. “So...tell me, Brendol, are you interested?” 

Hux stared at Snoke, thinking of all the possibilities of what he could do with this. He could make the world a better place, he could give the people what they wanted… He could make his parents proud.

“Yes. I am. Count me in because...I’m willing to do this.” Hux agreed and nodded his head vigorously. 

Snoke grinned, almost a smirk as he stood almost immediately after Hux’s agreement. “Good. I believe we should end the night with a little...get to you know you with Ren. How’s that sound?” 

“Yes! Yes I would love to.” Hux spoke quickly and excitedly, practically stumbling out of his chair to reach the other man’s side, staring up at him. “Yes.” 

“Alrighty then. It’s settled.” Snoke chuckled. 

~~~~  
After cleaning up the dishes left from dinner and taking care of the napkins and the utensils, Snoke finally took Hux back down to the observatory room. And there, like before, stood the man, dark wild hair, big frightened eyes, patches of skin missing and glitching softly. The pulse of the light beating in a steady motion.

“Ren! Don’t be indecent to your guest. Put on your robes!” Snoke snapped as he they entered. “I apologize. I’m still trying to teach him the grasp of human decency.” The man sighed. 

“Oh no, it’s fine. I understand.” Hux shrugged and played it off. 

“Well… then. I’m going to go observe from my own designated office. You make yourself at home.” And with that, Snoke was gone. Leaving Hux staring out into an empty apartment. He looked around himself and saw that the room was sparsely decorated. There was a bed, a chase lounge, a desk with random scribbles scattered over it. It was an interesting set up altogether. Gazing over the windows that kept him separated from the AI, he spotted a crack in the glass. As if someone had attempted to shatter it but did minimal damage...

“Who are you?” A deep yet gentle and fragile voice asked from the corner of the apartment. 

Hux looked up to the source of the voice and cocked his. The man was standing there, dressed in odd black robes, covering his body all save for the parts where the skin fiber had been been stripped away. Those could clearly be seen from the right angle of the robe in what appeared to be scorch marks. 

“I...I’m Brendol Hux.” He murmured and stared at the man, looking him over once, twice and then stopped a third time to hold his gaze. “I’m here...to...talk to you.” 

“Talk to me about what? Have I done something to displease Master Snoke?” Ren spoke up rather quickly, his eyes looking past Hux and at the doorway as if he was expecting the man to pop up behind him. 

“No! No no no...I’m here to just talk to you. Snoke tells me your name is Ren...is that correct?” He asked. 

Ren eyed Hux carefully, looking over around and stalking around the box that held the ginger. Hux could tell that he was nervous and scared and was shocked that a robot could harness those types of emotions. 

“Yes. That is my given name...though Snoke gave me a first name as well. He calls me Kylo when he’s happy.” Ren stated and made his way to sit in a small chair across from Hux, his hands in his lap, back straight, hair tucked behind his ears neatly. 

Hux nodded as he listened, looking and admiring the way Ren moved with nearly flawless grace. He was truly a unique AI. Snoke had done a fantastic job constructing him. He wanted to learn more about him… 

“Kylo. That’s a very nice name…” Hux praised and smiled, starting to find his rhthym in the conversation. 

“You think my name is a nice name? Why?” Ren asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“It’s...unique. It fits you… Say, Kylo… what can you tell me about yourself?” Hux asked, peering at Ren through the glass, monitoring his reactions to the questions, wondering if he could easily maneuver the questions with human-like answers and qualities. 

“Well...what would you like to know?” Ren responded quite simply. 

“Do you know where the missing fibers on your skin went? Tell me about your wiring and how you work…” Hux questioned. 

Ren frowned and moved his hand, looking down at his burnt clothes and pulsing wires. Covering them up with his hands, he sighed and shook his head. “I do not want to answer that question.”

Hux was rather surprised when he answered and denied the question. So the AI could say no… it had a response to things it didn’t want to say. “That’s okay. It’s understandable. So tell me--” 

“What do I look like to you?” Ren interrupted rather quickly, his hands still wandering over the missing fibers of skin, a rather sad look on his face. 

“I...I uh. You look like...yourself. Kylo Ren I suppose.” Hux offered gently. 

“No. Do I look human?” Ren responded, quite harshly Hux noted. 

Hux paused and bit his lip, staring over Ren. The poor thing must have been self conscious about his looks. Which was miles ahead in AI sentience. “Yes…” He answered cautiously. 

“You’re lying to me.” Ren spat, almost in a defensive tone. His eyes held something so sorrowful and upsetting. Scared... 

“I thought you said you didn’t want to talk about your appearances.” Hux countered, trying not to seem stand-offish. He didn’t want Snoke or his AI to think that he was practically emotionless.

“I didn’t want to speak about how I was wired. I only wanted to speak about whether or not you thought I was human looking.” Ren murmured, his tone much gentler. “And you were lying.” He mumbled. 

“How did you know I was lying?” Hux asked softly, trying to be tender and gentle. 

Ren rose a brow and brushed his hair back behind his ear once more, seeing as a wild strand had fallen loose. The AI glanced up at Hux with deep, dark eyes, fluttering his lashes. “I’m programmed to understand the most menial of human interactions. I can tell when someone lies, is uncomfortable, happy, upset. Do not forget, Brendol Hux, I am a computer in a humanoid shell. And I am none other than that.” Ren mumbled, his gaze falling down to his lap. 

Hux could hear the absolute sadness and despair in the other’s voice, the looks he gave and the subtle movements he made. The AI wanted to believe so desperately that he was human and Hux almost believed him. The qualities and reactions were flawless. 

“I have no doubt that you are, otherwise, as intelligent as a computer and you may have one wired inside you. But do you know why I’m here?” Hux murmured.

“No.” 

“I’m here to adminster the Turing Test. It’s a test that tests the intelligence and intellect of a human being faced with a computer… if the human tester can distinguish whether or not they are speaking to a human.” Hux explained. 

“I know what it is. No need to explain it to me.” Ren mumbled and gave a roll of his eyes. 

“Well, then you should know that I’m here to administer that test to you. Whether or not you could pass as human…” Hux informed Ren before standing up slowly. And with that, Ren shot up and rushed to the glass, pressing his palm against the glass between him, his eyes wide and desperate. The blue lights were pulsing wildly underneath his robes. 

“So you think I’m human? Am I human?” Ren asked quickly, his fingers subconsciously scrabbling at the glass. “Tell me, Brendol…” He whispered softly, his eyes becoming softer, his gaze gentle and sweet. Enticing. 

“I--” 

“Brendol, my son! I believe it’s time we got you off to rest. You’ve had a long day.” Snoke’s voice called for him, ricocheting off the walls. 

Hux turned quickly, startled by the loud voice. “I...well I wasn’t done yet. I still--” 

“No no. You need to rest.” Snoke encouraged, taking Hux by the elbow, dragging him out of the box and into the hallway, closing the door with a secure hiss. The hall fell silent as Snoke stared down at Hux, arms crossed. The older man took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. “You… you’re…” He groaned and chuckled. “Magnificent! A wonderful tester! Have you ever done this before?” 

The reaction surprised Hux but he went along with it. Shaking his head quickly, he joined in with the laughter and smiling. “No! No I never have. Was I really that good?” He asked, voice full of pride. 

“You were! And I believe you should rest now… tomorrow we’ll begin again. But we’ll start off with a morning celebration!” Snoke cheered and clapped Hux’s back. 

“Yes. Of course. I should be going then.” Hux nodded and smiled to himself, making his way down the hall. “See you tomorrow morning!” He called before turning the corner and disappearing. 

~~~~~  
When Hux got into his room, he let out a relieved sigh, nearly collapsing onto the bed. But he knew that he had to at least clean up and undress first. So, he heaved himself up and into the bathroom. Splashing a bit of water onto his face, he sighed and stared at himself in the mirror. Today had been...amazing. Absolutely amazing. His first day and he was already dealing with an AI who spoke and acted like a human. Getting undressed, he yawned and stretched out before flopping onto the bed, nuzzling himself up under the blankets. Today had been a good day. Possibly one of his most productive days since starting at Snoke’s company. And with that thought in his mind, he was easily able to drift off to sleep. 

~~~~~  
Kylo sat in the dark at his desk, bent over a piece of paper with a pencil in his hand. He closed his eyes as he blindly traced over the paper. He imagined green eyes, a slight yet soft smile, pale skin… orange freckles… a pointed nose. Soft, short hair… a bright orange that stuck out in such a grey world of his. A world shrouded in no color and that man had eyes and hair that lit up his world… something that he’d never seen before. Such vibrant shades… 

As Kylo opened his eyes, he stared down at his drawing and narrowed his eyes. The drawing was bland, dull, two-dimensional. He didn’t want that. He wanted color. He wanted shapes and dimension in his life. He stood slowly and grabbed the paper up in his fist, crumpling it easily with one squeeze. Sulking over to the window, he glared at his reflection and let out a piercing shriek before balling his fist and hitting the glass roughly. He did that three times over before retreating to his bed, laying on his back and allowing himself to shut down for the night. All he wanted was dimension and color...


	3. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and the A.I Ren have another conversation. This time more in depth and holds plenty of more questions about Ren's origins and who he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! But here it is. I like writing bad guys >:D

Hux awoke to the sound of a clock alarm on his bedside. It was his first full day on Snoke’s estate. More studying Ren… more working with him to discover if he was more human that thought. This was serious work now. He had had his fun. Now it was time to get down to business, take care of what was needed. 

Getting up from his bed, Hux started his normal morning routine. He got up, showered, got dressed, combed his hair, kept his stubble in check with a quick shave and off he was. He gathered up a datapad he had brought from home, holding it close to his chest as he patted his pants with his other hand, looking around. He had everything. Leaving the room, he waited for the door to secure itself before walking down the hall. And as he walked, he spotted the door to the viewing box. Part of him so dearly wanted to enter and sit there to watch the AI all day… but he knew that Snoke would be expecting him upstairs for breakfast within no time. So, climbing the stairs up to the first floor, he yawned and stretched his arms out again. He had slept well but the jet lag was killing him. He was exhausted and dragging even though he had gotten a full night’s sleep. And the mattress had been amazing, of course, what could one expect from a genius billionaire? 

Making his way into the kitchen, Hux looked around. Empty… For the most part quiet. There was a steady sizzle and hiss coming from a pan on the stove. Out the large glass window, Hux saw a bubbling stream and large, beautiful green trees with moss climbing over its dark trunk… There was a soft chirp of some sort of bird and normally, Hux despised early morning bird songs. But this song was one that Hux found pleasant. It was soft and mellow… fitting the sleepy yet pensive mood Hux was feeling at the moment. It was definitely a pleasant experience to just be standing there, listening to the sounds of nature and food cooking on the stove.... How lulling and soft they were…

“Brendol! My boy, you’re up! I was wondering when you were going to wake.” Snoke called cheerily as he came through the doorway, holding two champagne flutes of orange drink. “Here, take one. Celebration for last night! To breakthroughs for the future!” He cheered and held out a glass to Hux. 

“Oh! Thank you. What is it, exactly? The drink?” He asked, tipping the flute around to observe what the older man had given him. 

“Early morning Mimosas. My favorite after a promising night of research.” Snoke explained before tipping his glass back to his mouth, taking a sip. 

Hux followed in suit, taking a precautionary drink. He was a man of hard liquor and wine. Not froofy fruity morning drinks. But he supposed it could do. After taking a drink, he set the glass down on the table and took a seat. “So,” he began, “what’s on the agenda for today?” 

Snoke, who had taken a position in front of the stove, looked to Hux and smiled. “Well… we’re going to start off with breakfast and I want you to talk to Ren. I saw the conversation last night and he’s doing quite well with you assuming you’re the only other person he’s met.” 

Hux looked up from his drink and frowned. “You haven’t introduced him to anyone else?” He asked. “I mean I feel like you should have if you want him to contract good social skills. If not then who knows what’s going on in his hardwiring? He’s being socially malnourished. You see it in kids all the time and--” 

“And since when did you become an expert in sociology and psychology of bots? Hm?” Snoke interrupted, his tone turning stern and almost angry. “I know what is best for my A.I.s. Ren already exhibits violent behavior and I believe that turning him loose into a crowd of people would only result in someone getting hurt.” He snapped. 

The room was filled with an icy silence. It seemed that even the sweet songbirds even stopped their tunes. Instead, tension filled the kitchen. Hux had fallen silent himself staring down at the table as Snoke’s words echoed through his head. Ren hadn’t seemed that cruel or violent but what did Hux know. He had only just arrived. 

“I’m guessing that you’ve seen every horror film involving sentient beings such as yours?” Hux muttered, scraping his heel against the floor stiffly. 

“Do you think that mine would be such? I’ve trained Ren to behave and even though he has temperament issues, he knows how to act with people.” Snoke responded smartly, taking the pan off the stove. Bringing it over to the table, he shoved it dangerously close to Hux’s head, wiggling it around. “Bacon?” He offered in a sickly sweet voice. 

“No thank you…” Hux muttered and took another sip of the fruity orange drink, making a slight face of distaste. Other than that, he kept quiet, not wanting to stir up trouble. He just wanted to go and speak to Ren again. Figure out more about his how advanced his thinking and programming was. He just hoped that he wasn’t on Snoke’s bad side, but rather the older man actually listened to him. He’d seen attempts at creating what Snoke had. Of course most of those attempts had been in the movies and films over the past 100 years, but working at a programming company, he saw his fair share of self-proclaimed geniuses/overconfident pricks try to create their AI. And like always, it ended terribly. Ren was too advanced to ruin. 

“You’re his human interaction for now. When you deem him fit, I will allow him to go into society… Does that suit your needs?” Snoke sighed as he began eating breakfast, looking over a data pad, scrolling through numbers and logs. 

Hux sighed and nodded slowly as he picked at the food on his plate. It was decent food. Really good actually. It lightened his spirits only slightly. He was just ready to go see Ren again, interact with him. Speak to him and get to know him better. And he couldn’t wait. He was impatient and bored and was tired of waiting for Snoke already. The old man was already slow enough as is. He didn’t need Snoke lagging him behind just because he decided to take time chewing his food. Yes the man was his employer and yes Hux respected him. But they had already knocked heads on multiple ideas and Hux was getting a very strange energy radiating off of the man. 

“I think I’m going to make my way down to go and speak to Ren.” Hux stated, standing up slowly before taking his plate and moving it to the sink. 

“Without me? What do you think you’re doing?” Snoke asked, raising a brow as he looked up from his data pad. Hux had certainly become a handful ever since the small ginger had landed on his estate. But it wasn’t a bad thing, no. It was actually quite the opposite. A challenge. For him. “Actually, go ahead. Let’s see how far you get with him.” Snoke agreed and smirked before going back to his data pad. 

Hux stared at Snoke before nodding and going along his way to Ren’s keeping area. It was odd to think that someone who looked so human was being kept supposedly locked up in his own little room. Had he ever been outside? Had he ever seen the light of day? Was Hux himself...the first person besides his creator, that Ren had interacted or even seen? It was a strange phenomenon that Hux was still trying to overcome. Something--someone? So human like was not human at all in fact. He was machine. No beating heart, just a simulated pulse, fake skin, fabricated hair… false eyes… everything about Ren was fake...right? He was just a machine… 

Hux’s thoughts had taken over him and before he knew it, he had arrived before Ren’s Box. The room was much darker than he imagined and perhaps it was because there was only one source of light from a window which held a larger than life bonsai tree surrounded by soft, round little pebbles. And only a sliver of natural light could filter through that window into Ren’s room. Looking around, Hux tried to see if Ren was in bed or if he was milling around in the dark corners of his room. And as he got closer, he spied a larger crack in the glass. What had happened here last night? 

“You’re back...again.” Ren’s voice startled Hux from his investigative gaze.

Stumbling back some, Hux stared over Ren and noticed that his hair was brushed, or at least less knotted or messy. He had been fitted with loose slacks that hung over his hips, soft pulses of blue lights travelling upwards over the curve of his waist and snaked around his back like whiplashes. He wore a loose t-shirt, hanging over his broad shoulders and the expanse of his chest. It was an upgrade from his nude form that Hux and Snoke had stumbled upon the other day. 

“Yes… it’s my job to come back here.” Hux explained and took a seat in the small chair that sat inside the box. He took another glance around his surroundings before looking back at Ren. “Tell me...what happened there?” He asked as he pointed to the glass that had been slightly shattered, little spider webs of breaks in the glass. 

Ren looked at the spot on the glass before clenching his jaw and grinding it. “I hit it…” He mumbled and glanced down at his bare feet, hands clasped at his front. 

“Why did you hit it?” 

“I was angry.” 

“About what?” 

Ren finally looked up from his feet and stepped forward, up against the glass. He looked into Hux’s eyes, never blinking or looking away. There was something in his eyes that frightened Hux, something intense and uncontrolled, just waiting to be let go. 

“I was angry. Am I allowed to go now?” Ren answered, taking a deep breath, his shoulder lifting with a slight mechanical grind. 

“No. Not yet. I’m supposed to have a conversation with you.” Hux responded quickly, not wanting to leave yet. It’d only been a few minutes and he wasn’t ready to leave.

“What kind of conversation?” Ren asked as he tilted his head, staring at the other before sitting down in his own, comfy looking chair. 

Hux shifted in his spot and crossed his arms as he smiled slightly, letting out a relaxed breath knowing now that he was going to stay. “A human conversation. Just normal questions. Nothing difficult. I just need to know more about you.” He explained. 

“Do I get to ask you questions?” 

Now that question from the dark haired AI surprised Hux. Surely any other robot who wasn’t advanced or worthy of the Turing Test wouldn’t have asked that question. They would have just obliged and stared straight ahead and allowed the process to begin. But this...this was new. And Hux was more than ready to take this challenge. 

“Yes. You can.” He smiled and nodded before becoming more relaxed and comfortable in his surroundings. “So...what’s--” 

“What does it look like outside?” Ren had quickly interrupted Hux’s first question, already throwing the man for a curve when he was already surprised by the AI and his responses. “I’ve never seen outside. Snoke doesn’t allow me to. He says it keeps me safe but I can’t stand just staying in here. I want to know where I live.” He continued.

Hux sat there and thought for a minute before sighing and rubbing his palms on the thighs of his pants. How does he explain something he sees everyday? Something that becomes synonymous with /living/ and breathing...something he never thought about. But now he had to put himself into Ren’s shoes, try to understand what it was like never seeing the outside of his home. 

“It’s...green…” He started out. That was an awful explanation… “It’s well...there are trees. Tall trees that stand far larger than you and I do. The ground is covered in moss and grass...and sometimes flowers. There are some nice flowers outside the entrance of this house, purple and red I think…” Hux screwed up his face as he tried to remember what the outside of Snoke’s home looked like. “There’s a waterfall, at least I think there is. At night, when I’m sleeping, I can hear it rushing over a cliff...and I can hear frogs and insects chirping...oh and when the sun is setting just right, it falls over the trees and it looks like the forest is glowing red and orange and yellow…” Hux sighed and smiled to himself, now obviously in his own world, imaging the sights he had witnessed while staying on Snoke’s property for only a day and a half. 

Ren stared at Hux as he spoke of the outside and seemed to fall into the same trance that Hux had. Except Kylo felt as if their spells weren’t the same. The red-headed man had seemed captivated by his own thoughts while Kylo himself felt drawn into the man himself, watching the sparkle in his green eyes, the look of pure happiness that seemed to emanate from his...what was it? Snoke had mentioned that Rend didn’t have a soul. That he was just a robot. But perhaps that’s what Hux had. A soul that was positively radiating with something. It was beautiful to witness and as each second passed, Kylo felt as if he was learning more and more about the human form and the mind and body interacting as a whole. And he wanted to know more. Hux had captivated him and now he had a thirst to learn anything that he possibly could from this man. 

“What else can I know?” Kylo asked softly. 

“About what?” 

“Anything.” 

Hux nodded and smiled as he realized that Ren was something far more superior than any other machine. Something about him was extraordinary. 

“Well...do you have any questions or anything?” Hux asked. 

“Can you let me go?” Ren murmured and cocked his head. “Can we go outside? Can I…--am I human enough to talk to others? To go places?” He asked and frowned. 

Hux wasn’t in charge of those decisions. Not now and probably not ever. Snoke was the man to talk to about that and he would. Ren looked like a trapped animal in that small apartment area. It was awful to see something to smart and intelligent, trapped in it’s own world, wanting to get out. 

“I can ask Snoke. See if he’ll let me take you…” Hux offered and smiled. Perhaps he could convince the other to let him take Hux out to the open meadow near his home or climb the waterfall for an hour. 

Ren nodded and looked down at his hands, looking as if he was thinking about something intense. Something...important but he couldn’t quite grasp it. Then, he glanced back up. “How...old are you?” 

Another odd question. But it was definitely progress and helped Hux learn more about Ren. “I’m...29. What about you?” He asked. 

“A year. I was created on March the 10th of last year.” Ren responded and sat, waiting for more information to be given to him. He wanted to know more. More about Hux more about the outside world. More about living. “Do you have a first name? I was given a first name but Snoke barely uses it.” 

“Yes...my first name is Brendol. After my father. And yours is...Kylo, isn’t?” Hux responded with a soft smile. He wanted to see if Kylo had it in him to smile. If it was even in parts of his programming… 

“Kylo. Yes. It is.” He nodded in agreement, his face still deadpanned. 

“Very nice name.” Hux stated before he heard a buzz and then a voice come from inside his box. 

“Brendol, my boy… I suppose it’s time for you and Ren to take a little break. Why don’t you go up to your room and rest.” Snoke’s voice came over an intercom system, slightly startling Hux and Ren himself. “Then we will speak about today’s results.” The intercom message ended and the rooms went silent. 

“He never uses those.” Kylo mumbled before standing up from his seat. “I suppose that means you’re supposed to leave now. Will you visit me again?” He asked and pressed his hand against the glass. 

Hux was rather surprised at the reaction from Kylo, but noted it as important for his response to Snoke. “I will. It’s my job.” He nodded and waved before turning form the box and walking out. 

~~~~~~~  
Kylo had been visited by Brendol again. His name… Brendol… it was his first name apparently. Ever since he had laid down to sleep, Kylo had been thinking about the fire haired man and his bright, alluring, green eyes. Whatever he was he fore, Kylo secret hoped that Brendol would stay with him. And keep visiting him. He was sick of seeing Snoke’s face over and over again. He swore he saw it when he closed his eyes. He remembered the man… always in his space, his awful breath that smelled like mold and some awful form of brie cheese when harsh words were spoken in his ear. Curses and yells. Soft growls. And the hands. His cold, wrinkled hands on his arms, yanking him around… pushing him down. The feeling of hands squeezing his thigh. Hands around his wrists, scraping at his back, tearing away at the delicately placed skin fibers, revealing his metallic, blue interior. So Brendol Hux was a change.

When he had woken up that day, he didn’t think that he’d see the man again. Perhaps he had disappointed him and wasn’t /human/ enough for the experiment. Maybe he had just left or Snoke had kicked him out for attempting to try and humanize him too much. But Kylo got up despite the fear digging in his system. He decided that if Brendol was to arrive again, he’d try to look better this time around. Perhaps he’d look more presentable and he could actually please Snoke for once. 

So he took a seat down before his vanity and stared at himself. His hair was matted and he looked tired. But how? He had powered down. He had everlasting energy and yet he felt internally exhausted. He grabbed the brush that sat on the desk before brushing through his hair, tugging at the knots without as so much as a wince. He brushed and brushed, staring at himself. His eyes were colorless, if not a very dull and boring brown. There was no depth in them. No life unlike those green eyes that had caught him the day before. They held life in them. 

After his hair, he rose to go to his closet before looking through his choices. They all looked...displeasing. So he settled on a pair of pants and a normal shirt. Then, he waited. Time had passed and soon enough he saw Brendol walking down the hall and turning the corner to come into the viewing box. 

The conversation was pleasant and amazing. Kylo learned more about the outside world and Brendol then he ever had before. It actually felt normal for once. He wasn’t being yelled at, attacked, trained, pulled apart or put back together. He could visibly and mentally relax for the allotted time that Snoke had given them. And he knew that Snoke had a timer going, somewhere in the depths of this house, Snoke was watching them and making sure that there were boundaries that weren’t breached. So Kylo knew that he didn’t have much time with the man. And he took as much of it as he could. 

After Brendol had left, Kylo was once again left alone. His room was silent and he felt at once he could actually breathe. Going to his bedside, Kylo sighed and laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling with his hands folded over his stomach. It was all he did when he couldn’t draw or write or exercise. Sometimes he wished that he could sleep like Snoke or Brendol could. So that maybe he could dream himself away from this place and put himself somewhere better. Somewhere with a life of his own… 

Kylo daydreamed for quite sometime before he was roused from his dreams by heavily footfalls coming towards his room. Sitting up quickly, he knew it was none other than Snoke. Quickly, he ran to his vanity and took a seat, staring at himself in the mirror. Before him were his writing papers and a pen and he hurriedly went away to scribbling something down. He had to look busy for Snoke. Or else he would get a whole world of hurt coming towards him. Breathing quickly and heavily, Kylo wrote even quicker, his eyes scanning over the page back and forth as he began to just scribble down nonsense that would look like actual writing. 

“Ren?” Snoke’s voice crooned as the man entered the room.

Kylo continued to write. 

“Ren… it seemed that you had a good session with our friend. How did you like it?” The man asked as he came up behind Ren’s seat, placing his hands on the top of the chair. “He seems to like the session. He finds you interesting… and he wants to study you more. And wouldn’t you know it, he asked me if he could take you outside the perimeter of the house...and I wonder where he got that strange idea?” Snoke cooed as he bent down next to Ren, staring at them both of them in the mirror of the vanity. “Because I know he isn’t dying to explore… the only person I know would be...you.” 

Kylo felt Snoke’s breath against his neck and felt his skin tighten his his body become rigid. He didn’t want this. He just wanted Snoke to go back upstairs and leave him be. “I have no clue where he could have gotten that idea.” He responded dully as he kept writing on his paper. 

“Really? That’s strange…Why else would he have asked me?” Snoke mumbled and put his hand on Ren’s shoulder, squeezing tightly. “Look at yourself, Ren.” He whispered.

Kylo kept scribbling quickly, his jaw clenched. 

“Ren. /Look/ at yourself.” Snoke snarled and reached around to grab Ren’s chin, yanking it up to make the other stare at himself. Then he looked into the mirror with Ren, a wicked grin on his lips. “Look at yourself. I want you to look.” He murmured and kept his tight grip on Ren’s chin. 

“No. I’m doing what you told me.” He mumbled and tried to yank away. 

“Fuck, Ren. Look at yourself, you sad piece of junk.” Snoke snapped and roughly yanked Ren out of the chair. Dragging him across the floor, he pushed him against the viewing glass, creating another larger crack in the wall. “When I say look, you look.” 

Ren let out a sound of pain and closed his eyes when he was thrown against the wall. Wriggling against the hold, it was an effortless attempt to try and break free of Snoke’s death grip. “Please. I did. I was doing what I was told. Journal my feelings…” He whimpered softly and took a deep breath. 

“And tell me, what did you write? The same thing; ‘Dear Journal. I’m lonely. I want to get out of here. I need a better life.’ It’s the same thing every day and do you think I ever get sick of reading the same phrases? So what did you write?” Snoke muttered. 

There was a pause before Ren spoke up again. “How I hate lying to my new acquaintance.” He mumbled and closed his eyes. The glass was not from /his/ rage, but from Snoke’s rage. Something dangerous to him. 

“Hux? You hate lying to Hux? That’s a good sign. You know that you’re doing this. Lying to him and it’s a common, everyday human skill. To lie. I do it everyday… The American government does it constantly… and now you’ve begun the process.” Snoke explained with a hint of excitement in his voice. But the grip on his neck was still strong as ever. 

“Yes. Can you let go now?” He asked and closed his eyes, trying to put himself somewhere else. “I would like to get back to my writing.” 

Snoke stepped back and glared at Ren before shaking his head. “I expect better from you in the days to follow. If /Brendol’s/ reports aren’t up to par, you will be terminated and I will make another in your place. You are replaceable. Remember that.” Snoke snapped before turning on his heel and leaving the room, leaving Ren to himself, shaking. His blue lights pulsing rapidly over his body. He wanted to sleep. Forever.


	4. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is finally able to get Ren out of his box and Hux takes Kylo to see what he always wanted. Plus the boys don't know how to flirt with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I did it! Chapter 4! Sorry the updates take so long but writing is hard!

When Hux had finished up with Ren, he headed up to the deck that overlooked Snoke’s grand backyard--the vast wilderness of Norway-- It was a beautiful place place to live and Hux almost found himself jealous of the man. To have all of this, plus the genius to create something as beautiful and exquisite as Ren… Hux had only hoped to become that successful. And in thinking of Ren, he remembered the A.I’s request to see the trees. He’d have to speak to Snoke about that request when they met up to talk about the A.I. 

Sitting down on a comfy little outdoor sofa, Hux let out a deep breath that he seemed to be holding ever since he landed on Snoke’s property. He closed his eyes and took in the sounds of the world around him. The chirping of the birds, the babbling of a brook… the sounds of the leaves on the trees rustling as the soft wind blew gently through them. He could feel the sun on his skin, warming him and causing him to smile softly. It was such a serene place to be… And he felt as if he could fall asleep right there. Or at least take a little nap while he waited for the other man...yes that seemed like a nice idea. He was safe here. No harm could be done to him. And with that comforting thought, Hux found himself slowly falling asleep on the sofa, his head lolling to the side and his eyes shutting slowly...then, he was out.

~~~~~

“How’s that fresh Norwegian air treating you, Brendol?” A voice resonated deep into Hux’s subconscious, causing him to stir in his spot. Opening his eyes and looking around drearily, he groaned and sat up before cricking his neck. The sun had reached high up over the sky and felt a little warmer than it had when he had taken his nap. 

Looking up at Snoke, he smiled sleepily and patted the spot beside him. “Well...it knocked me out. I can tell you that.” He laughed and sighed, leaning forward on his knees, staring out at the trees. “Can I--” 

“You want to know about Ren and his obsession with the outdoors?” Snoke interrupted before sitting down next to Hux, putting his feet up on the small coffee table before them. “I know what you two talk about in there… and I heard that he wanted to go outside...see the colors.” He mumbled and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

Hux nodded in agreement and turned his head to look at Snoke. “I...yes. He doesn’t know what it’s like to go outside and I want him--I believe that it would be good for him to gather that experience.” He explained. 

Hux could notice when Snoke tightened up and shifted uncomfortably in his spot. He had most definitely said something wrong. But he was going to fight for Ren’s right to at least see the outside.

“Ren could run away. I don’t think you understand what he’s capable of.” Snoke sighed and shook his head. 

“I believe that Kylo is as human as you and me. Yes he’s much younger but that’s how you make a child’s mind grow. You introduce them to new things. I’m sure that he’s learned so much already by speaking to you and I. And image the immersion education he could gain from it.” Hux explained excitedly as he spoke about the A.I. He was somewhat proud of himself for helping unlock Ren’s new potential. 

“Ren...Kylo…” Snoke sighed and leaned his head back as if he was soaking in the sun. “He’s an exquisite creature. Every little part of him reminds me of how pure and innocent the mind is when it first introduced into new things… and I’ve always been proud of the things I’ve created but he...he is my crowning achievement. He does everything I need him to...without hesitation.” Snoke murmured and Hux could have swore he saw the other shudder in excitement. 

“I...suppose you have a point there.” He laughs and nods. But there was something off about Snoke when he had said those things. As if there was an ulterior motive to his words. 

“Yes...Ren is quite beautiful. Every part from his internal processor down to the fiber skin on his body. He’s...yes, beautiful.” Snoke explained and grinned to himself. 

That’s when Hux realized something was off with the other. Something sinister. Standing up rather quickly, he looked around and sighed before patting his pockets for no unseen reason. He just needed to keep busy with his hands. And he still needed to speak his mind about what he deemed fitting for Ren. “I think that Ren should still be allowed to go outside. It’ll expand his horizons.” 

Snoke frowned and didn’t move from his rather comfortable position on the sofa. “Brendol. I am his creator. And I get to decide what is best for him. Is that clear?” He explained and reached into his pocket, causing Hux to stiffen and get ready to defend himself. But from what? Snoke pulled out a small bottle of pills before shakily opening the cap. Shaking two small white pills into the palm of his hand, he sighed and popped them into his mouth. “Stress relievers… thanks to you…” He grumbled as he shifted in his spot. “I hate these damn things. Knock me out…” 

Hux stared at Snoke before shaking his head and huffing. “I’m sorry...I just...this is huge for me! You don’t understand. I’ve never seen anyone like this before.” He explained. 

“Anything.” Snoke grumbled. “Ren is not a human. Not a person.” He sighed and shuffled deeper against the sofa. “He’s a robot...understand that. Because if you don’t then...I doubt he’ll ever pass your test if he has you already thinking that of him.” 

Hux rose a brow and frowned before turning on his heel and making his way back inside. Snoke was becoming delirious and perhaps it was the pills already kicking in or maybe Snoke was just a senile old man who had no bout of sense in him. Whatever it was, Hux wanted no part in it. He himself needed to rest. Just relax. 

Wandering through the house, Hux sighed and frowned before he peeked into the library room. The one with a gorgeous wood finish and the drawn curtains and the thousands of old books that Snoke had kept for himself. It reminded him vaguely of “Beauty and the Beast” and the Beast’s exquisite library and his set of books. It wouldn’t hurt to wander around, would it? He thought to himself before taking a step inside. The musty smell instantly hit his nose as soon as he entered. It was...different. It was definitely dark. Pages kept in the dark so they wouldn’t wither away… Perhaps that’s what Snoke thought of Ren. Keeping him locked up and safe in the dark so the outside world couldn’t hurt him. 

Hux walked around the library, eyeing the books. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch the bindings, finding it fascinating with how...old they were. Torn and broken at the edges, but still in tact. Which was amazing. He looked around and hesitated to pull a book out. It would be interesting just to read one… one old book… 

“You shouldn’t touch those. Master Snoke wouldn’t be happy.” A voice spoke to him as he reached for one of the books. 

Turning around abruptly, Hux stared at the man before retracting his arm. “I...I was just looking around...you know?” He explained and shifted slightly in his spot. He’d never seen this man before. Who was he? He was...strongly built, had soft, kind eyes… perfect dark skin… Who was he. “I...but who are you?” He asked and sighed. 

The man straightened up and stared at Hux before responding smoothly. “My name is Finn. You shouldn’t be in here.” He repeated. 

“Finn. Are you a servant? Or a friend?” He asked. 

“I work for Master Snoke. I see to his personal requirements. But I haven’t been of his use for a while now… Ren has actually taken my place. And I assume you’ve met him.” Finn explained, his voice rather monotone. Was he another AI? What was Snoke busy doing up here? 

“I--of course. How idiotic of me.” He sighed and shook his head. “I can see myself out, thank you.” He murmured and brushed past the man, trying to work everything out in his mind. Snoke, Ren...and now Finn? What had this trip gotten him into? 

“Shall I escort you to your room? Sir?” Finn asked as he approached the other, nearly breathing down his neck. Hux found it extremely unsettling. But he wasn’t going to attack a completely harmless AI… perhaps he was just curious like Ren was. And that wouldn’t hurt...right?

“No I think I can find my room on my own.” He sighed and began to walk down the hall in hopes that Finn wasn’t following him along the way. He didn’t like being followed especially in a place like this where just walking down the halls gave him shivers on his own. 

Walking down the halls as swiftly as he could, Hux kept peeking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. There were no footfalls but he was most likely too paranoid to let his guard down. Only after the second day was he getting the shivers… Something was off about this whole place but he wasn’t about to bring it up to Snoke. It would probably upset the man even further. 

As Hux reached his room, he quickly walked into the small area before locking his door. He heaved a deep breath and went to the bed almost immeadiately before falling onto the mattress. He needed a nap… he needed a break or something. Everything was just too...intense to take in. Too much to do. Ren, Finn, Snoke… fuck it was awful. “Ugh!” He cried out and rolled onto his side, onto something hard. Grumbling, he shifted and curled up, dislodging the thing under his stomach. There was a moment of silence before static reached Hux’s hears, then a soft hum. Rolling onto his side, he stared at the wall before him and noticed that the usually blank TV was now playing something. Hux quickly shot up and stared at the screen, squinting his eyes to see better. 

Before him was a video of Ren’s room. And Ren was sitting before his desk, staring at himself. Every now and again the screen would glitch and Ren would move ever so slightly. It had to have been a live feed or something of the other. Or else it wouldn’t be here for him to watch. Scooting towards the edge of the bed, he watched as Ren sat at his desk for another ten minutes, then the other began to pace around, walking in circles, perfect little circles in fluid moments. 

Sometimes he stood at the viewing box wall and stayed there, other times he just laid back down in bed. And Hux couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, like a caged animal who needed to be freed but had no way to go free. Eternally stuck in his glass box. Glancing down, he sighed rubbed his temples, and inside his chest, Hux felt like he could do something. That Ren didn’t have to be stuck in the box… 

As his eyes went back to the screen, Ren noticed the other man stripping, pulling his clothes off one piece at a time. Hux had no clue what he was doing but he didn’t dare pull his eyes away. Ren’s body was magnificent… built like the Michaelanglo… something so pure and molded to perfection. And the intelligence to go along with it. Kylo Ren was truly a work of art. Something purely.../human/. And that’s exactly what Ren wanted… to be human and Hux was the one to help him with that. Scrambling up to his feet, Hux grabbed his shoes and tugged them on before grabbing his key card and dashing out of his bunker. He took as many turns as he could count on both hands before ending up right where he wanted to be. Ren’s Box. 

With one swipe of his card, he was granted access. He took no time in rushing down to the box, spying Ren still standing in the middle of the room, naked. Blushing, Hux looked away and knocked on the glass. 

“Ren? Hey uh...Ren?” He mumbled and shielded his face. 

Ren looked at the man at the glass and beamed when he saw Hux. “Yes? Are we here for another meeting?” He asked and bit his lip gently. 

“I uh...just get dressed...and show me the door to get you out.” Hux stuttered out. 

Ren smiled to himself and hurried over to his dresser drawer before pulling out another t-shirt and some more sweatpants. “You won’t be able to get through with your card. Snoke would never give you access to my room.” 

Hux frowned and looked over at Ren, who was getting changed at the moment. “What do you mean? How am I supposed to get you out of there then?” 

“You want to release me?” Ren stopped dressed, letting the shirt fall around his body before he stepped up to the glass, peering at Hux with the utmost interest. His head cocked like a small puppy’s, intriuged by the idea of leaving his confines. He never was allowed to leave his room. 

“Yes I do… But if I can’t get you out...” Hux mumbled and sighed, rubbing his temples. So much for being a goddamn hero. For wanting to actually help someone. That’s what he gets for trying to be nice. Karma bites him in the ass. 

“I can help you... “ He murmured and offered out his hand against the glass. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and his lights pulsed quicker under his skin, practically making the man glow. There was a moment before the lights went out and there was a loud blaring that filled the room. 

Hux ducked down and covered his ears before looking at Ren with a puzzled gaze. What had he done? What was even going on? “What did you do!?” He yelled over the alarms. His head was buzzing and the now strobing red lights were practically blinding. 

“I shut down the system. The doors are open for us.” Kylo explained while he was rushing to the door of his room, leaving quickly and coming around into the hallway, staring down it to look at Hux who was still in the box. “Brendol!” He called and cupped his mouth to yell louder. “Hux!” 

Hux turned quickly on his heel and spotted Ren standing down the hall. No longer separated by a thick wall of glass. Was Snoke right? Could Ren be dangerous? He couldn’t really back out now seeing as Kylo had already left his barriers and now Hux needed to leave his. So he walked down the hall, every part of him screaming that they might be caught or this could be the end of his trip and the end of his career. But his feet kept moving. And when he got to the end of the hallway, he was met with Ren’s face. Towering above him, the man was staring down at him and smiling brightly. He looked so happy to be out of his box. 

“We can go now...before Snoke wakes up.” Hux mumbled before turning down the hall, waving Ren with him. He wanted to be quick to get outside so he could give Ren time to explore. But he couldn’t help and cringe at the fact that he probably shouldn’t have let Ren out of his box. But the AI looked as if he desperately needed it. And Hux often had a soft heart. 

“What did you do to master Snoke?” Ren asked, his brows furrowed in worry. 

“Nothing. He did it to himself. Stress pills.” Hux mumbled as he walked through the halls with his guard up and his senses on high. He didn’t want to be caught by Snoke, or Finn by that matter. Who knew if the other AI would tattle on him? Taking another sharp turn around the corner, Hux jogged up a few flights of stairs before turning to look back and see if Ren was still following him. And he was. 

“Wait. Why are you doing this?” Ren asked and frowned before crossing his arms. 

Hux stopped and turned to look at the other, sighing. “Because I know you wanted to see the trees and I thought that it might make you happy and…” He stopped and rubbed his temples. “I shouldn’t have done this.” He sighed. 

Ren stood and his eyes widened in shock. And surprise. “I...you wanted to take me to see the trees?” He asked. 

“Yes...I did--Ren, are you alright?” Hux questioned as he saw the expression and the flashing blue lights under his skin. It frightened him, in fear that something might happen to Ren on his watch. But what he expected next was completely from out of left field. 

Ren hugged him, wrapping his strong arms around the other before tugging him close. “Thank you...Thank you, Brendol...It’s all I wanted.” He whispered and hugged him tight before smiling. 

“I--I yes. I um...we should be going.” Hux mumbled from the hug, awkwardly patting his back before stepping back. He wasn’t much of a hugger. He barely hugged Phasma unless it was something big and important. 

So, the two of them headed towards the exit. Ren took his nice slow time, looking around, admiring the colors and shapes around them. He hadn’t seen anything outside of his cell walls so it was completely understandable at the robot’s awe. Honestly, Hux couldn’t believe that Ren had never been allowed to see the outside of his cell. It would have been better for his cognitive ability to interact with nature and humans. 

Walking out to the patio, Hux waved Kylo along to follow him. This is where the real magic would be. The true colors of the trees and the sounds of the animals and the water bubbling in the creek and the waterfall… Hux almost thought that it might be too much of a sensory overload for Ren, but he trusted that Snoke had built his bots to withstand even the most shock and overload. 

“This...this is what you’ve been wanting to see.” Hux explained and smiled as he stared around and took in the fresh air around them. The sun on his skin, the gentle breeze. “Feel that…” He whispered, letting his head fall back and his eyes close. “It’s the sun on your skin…” 

Kylo stared at Hux and cocked his head, as if trying to comprehend what the other was doing. His best bet was to mostly likely imitate it, correct? Tilting his head back, Ren closed his eyes and felt the warmth over his nerve ending and in his skin fiber. Outstretching his arms, he took in a deep breath and relished in the outdoors. 

“How magnificent…” Kylo whispered softly. 

Hux opened his eyes and looked over to Kylo, who was mimicking his movements. The sun was shining off of his pale flesh, his dark hair seemed to reflect the bright light and all the colors around him. It was a beautiful moment to witness. Reaching out, Hux dared himself to touch Ren, just gently grazing his fingertips over the edge of his wrist… 

Kylo, unused to a touch that wasn’t so gentle and rather, one that was harsh, reacted the only way he knew how. Grabbing Hux’s arm, he twisted it behind the man’s back and held him against the railing of the patio, overlooking about a 50ft drop beneath. “D-Don’t! Touch me…” He whispered, his voice shaking, trying to process what had just happened. Hux had touched him but had probably meant no harm. Of course, Kylo couldn’t take any chances. 

“What?! I...Kylo please…” Hux had been completely shell-shocked when Ren had attacked him and all too quickly, he was regretting even bringing the other out there to see the trees. Perhaps Snoke was right. Perhaps Kylo Ren was dangerous… “Kylo...please...I wasn’t...I wasn’t going to hurt you.” He whispered and tried wriggling free from his painful position. 

Kylo stood before Hux, his grip shaking as he tried to understand the other’s words. Hux was nothing like Snoke, as far as he knew. And Hux was his acquaintance… Letting go, he stepped back and kept an eye on the ginger haired man. “I...apologize. It’s my system. I’m not allowed very much human contact and whenever I do, it’s usually combative training.” He lied. Ren had promised Snoke that he wasn’t going to let Hux know about what was going on. He had made a promise long ago to never tell anyone what the other did to him and so far, he had been keeping his word. 

Looking at Ren with a confused gaze, Hux rubbed his wrists gently and sighed. He should have known better. But it was quite odd behavior for a bot that wasn’t created solely for the purposes of fighting. Hux brushed it off anyways. Offering the AI a gentle smile, Hux walked him over to the steps. “It’s okay just...tell me next time you’re going to attack me.” He laughed weakly before starting down the steps. He took his slow, easy time, looking at all the trees and he could see the creek not far off in the distance, right before the forest turned into a thicker, more beautiful spectacle than anyone could imagine. But Ren had other ideas. The AI went flying past him down the stairs, nearly tripping over his slacks before rushing down and through the meadow just beyond the property. For not getting out much, he was definitely fast. 

“Ren! Wait up!” Hux called and jogged down the stairs, trying to keep his balance on the steep set. Once he hit solid ground, he ran after the other, pumping his legs as fast as he could. He could easily make out the pale, dark haired figure dashing over the creek and disappearing through the woods. /Shit/. Hux had let him go and now he was off and running. “Ren!” He called and ran, running as fast as he could, trying to find Kylo in all this--  
“Green! Look at all of this green. Brendol!” Kylo’s voice piped up from the meadow. 

Hux let out a soft breath before smiling to himself. There he was. Laying in the meadow, his dark hair splayed out over this thick blades of green. His pale skin was so...stark in comparison to the bright, fleshy colour of his own skin. And he looked so content… and… beautiful. Sitting down beside him, started to play with the soft grass blades. It certainly was pretty. And serene. He could hear the birds chirping and the breeze blowing through the leaves of the tall trees above them.

“Lay down, Brendol. Look at the sky with me.” Ren whispered and turned his head to look over at the other. There was a smile on his face. A very large, wide smile. Something so pure and untouched. He couldn’t help but smile and nod before laying down next to him. Staring up at the sky, he blushed and got nice and comfy in the meadow. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t?” Hux murmured and sighed, running his arms over the grass. He’d never been happier than he was right now. No stress, no worry… nothing. Just a brilliant AI next to him and a blue sky above him. 

“It’s something I’ve always dreamed of seeing. After witnessing the colors in your eyes I knew that I had to see the outside world in its’ true beauty.” Ren whispered as he closed his eyes. “Tell me more about yourself...I want to know more.” 

Hux smiled to himself and blushed before nodding. Apparently Ren had been paying attention to him. His eyes specifically. Which was a huge compliment. “Well...I’m--” 

“Wait. I want to know…. Do you… are you…” Ren found himself hard to ask the question, but he was genuinely curious. “Your relationship status. Snoke has...remained unwed and has not had a single partner over. At least to my knowledge. And I know that those things exist. And do you...have one?” He asked. 

Hux found himself surprised at the question and went bright red. He shifted uncomfortably in the grass and turned on his side to look at Ren. “No. I don’t. I find it rather...time-consuming for my work.” He chuckled. 

“Ah. Well then what? Do you want one? Do you think I could ever have one?” Ren whispered as he turned to face Hux, his face full of wonder and curiosity. It was a truly innocent remark and Hux couldn’t take anything by it. But of course, who wouldn’t want to date the entirely brilliant and handsome AI. 

“I believe you could. You would probably have to ask Snoke about it though.” He teased and laughed before letting out a happy sigh. “That man is so controlling… but I’m sure he means best.”

Ren tightened his jaw and clenched his body before turning back to face the sky. Snoke. It was always Snoke. Ruining everything for him. He couldn’t have his simple happines in life because the other man didn’t want it for him. He wanted to be greedy and take Ren for himself. Touch him, yank at him… tell him that it was okay. And it was why he was made. But Ren knew. He knew better than to know that those feelings were not normal. They weren’t what Kylo wanted but what Snoke needed. 

Hux could sense the upset and sighed, knowing he might have said the wrong thing possibly. “Or you could find your own.” He offered softly before tapping his shoulder gently. He didn’t want to scare the other again and be attacked. 

Ren turned at the mention and smiled at the ginger haired man. His freckles, his eyes… his pink skin… it was all perfect and he knew that it was what he wanted. For anything. A friend, a companion, something more serious… And Ren knew that he would have to fight to gain what he wanted. Especially from Snoke.

Reaching out a pulsing, blue hand, Kylo gently touched his fingertips against Hux’s cheek bone, letting his fingers fall and trace against the curve of his jaw and over his neck where he pressed two fingers against the other’s pulse. A human pulse. 

Hux was shocked by the touch but openly welcomed it. It was warm and sweet and gentle. His skin had a certain feel against his own. Something smoother and cooler. But it meant well. Leaning against the touch, he reached out and gently pressed his fingers of against Kylo’s cheek, watching it pulse brightly and quite quicker, might he add. And he wouldn’t say it outloud but he quite liked Ren. He saw him as a possible maybe in his future. But the future scared him. People scared him. Especially getting close to them. And just thinking about it now, made him sweat and panic. Pulling back slowly, Hux offered a gentle smile. 

“We should probably go. It’s getting late and Snoke might be awake already.” Hux offered and stood, holding his hand out to Ren. 

Ren sighed and shook his head before taking Hux’s hand and standing up slowly. He didn’t want to go back but he would have to. He didn’t want Snoke to come and hurt him again. So he joined Hux and they walked back to the house. Snoke was still asleep and it disappointed Ren that they had to come back so soon. He was happy that Hux walked him back to his room. Just a little more time left with the man made him smile. When they reached the entrance to his room, Kylo allowed himself to shut down the power again before staring before Hux. “I will see you tomorrow, yes? And we can go see the waterfall? I heard it and I want to see it.” He whispered and reached out to touch just under Hux’s eye. 

Hux smiled and nodded before stepping back from the box. “Yes. I will come back.” He murmured before closing the apartment door. The power came back on and the doors locked, once again leaving a thick sheet of glass between Hux and Ren.


	5. Repurcussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke finds out that Ren and Hux had been outside while he was asleep. Ren is severely punished by Snoke and Hux remains unknowing to what happens when he isn't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The 5th chapter! Brace yourselves is all I have to say.

Snoke had awoken from his brief, drug induced slumber to find the house empty. Completely empty. Finn had come to him and told him that Ren was gone as was Hux, that they were out wandering away in the forest. Now Snoke couldn’t say he was surprised, but more so let down by Hux’s moral guidance to do such a thing. He had specifically asked the man not to take Ren anywhere and his words were thrown back in his face. That only meant there was a lesson to be taught.   
Snoke had taken the time to use the emptiness to go and investigate the AI’s room. It was quiet and the room was bare. Which was expected from a tidy AI such as Ren, who had nothing but clothes, pencils and paper. Looking around, Snoke eyed the trashbin and wandered over to it, spying the pieces of paper inside. How odd? The AI usually kept all his drawings and scribbles in his desk and out of sight. But there was only one thing in the trashbin. Reaching down into it, he pulled out crinkled pieces of paper. They were torn and ripped to shreds. Tipping the basket over, paper shreds fell like snowflakes onto Ren’s floor. Snoke furrowed his brows and hurried to put them all together, scrambling to find tape in Ren’s room, plastering the pieces together in a crude but quick fashion. He was desperate to know what the AI had tried so hard to destroy. His fingers worked hard against the pieces of tape and the edges of paper, grumbling to himself as he worked to get them together. 

Finally, the photo was done. Snoke stared down and furrowed his brow in worry, shaking his head. Before him was a beautifully done sketch of Brendol Hux’s face, every detail from the freckles to the lips and the eyes. There was too much detail for it to be a /normal/ drawing. Ren was interested in Hux… And he couldn’t let that happen. Standing up, he took the drawing and folded it up before putting it in his pocket. It was about time to leave. Ren and Hux were due back soon. So, he headed back upstairs to where he had been napping and laid down. He was going to keep Ren from Hux if it was the last thing he did. 

An hour passed before Snoke heard the two men returning from their journey. He quickly moved from his couch to his room, looking over the the group of tvs that set up the left wing of his bedroom. They were all connected to the cameras in the house, allowing him to see what he pleased. Many a nights, he spent his time flipping them from different angles or Ren’s room, watching the man change, shower and sleep. But now he was checking the cameras to make sure that Ren was where he was supposed to be. Sure enough...there they were. Snoke watched as Ren reached out to touch Hux’s face and his jaw clenched. So his AI was infatuated with Brendol. That would have to change. Turning to his doorway, he made his way down the hall, up the stairs and into the main common room, waiting patiently for Hux to come back from Ren’s room. He paced for a while before going to the bar, pouring himself a drink. Then he paced a little more and rubbed his temples. These two were bound to give him an annuerism or a heart attack of some sort…

~~~~~~~~  
Hux didn’t want to leave but he had to. There was still unanswered questions and misplaced judgement as well as a mix of moral consciousness about it. It being Ren and everything about him. Hux had to keep reminding himself that Ren was AI and not a human and that… it would be more or less… not a good idea to try and pursue Kylo. Despite how much he wanted to. But that left him with questions to ask. Why the hell would Snoke give Ren a sexuality? Why would he make an AI attractive? Why was he even really here? Walking back to the kitchen to get a drink, he ran into Snoke in the common room, pacing back and forth with a glass of whiskey. Just the man he needed to see. 

“Snoke. We need to speak about Kylo.” He announced and walked towards him, crossing his arms. 

Snoke turned to see Hux and nodded before setting down his drink, his frail hand shaking as he brought it back up. “Yes? I just wanted to come speak to you about /Ren/.” He stated and sighed. 

“I...why did you give him a sexuality? Or a likeness towards others? And why did you make him...like he is? He’s a robot. They shouldn’t be attractive… or like people or...or... “ Hux sighed and rubbed his temples. “It just doesn’t make sense!” 

Snoke rose a brow at the questions and grumbled before sitting down in a seat near the fireplace. He should expect those questions from someone who was lurking after /his/ AI. “I created Ren to be like that. I wanted to make him as human as possible. So why would you take something so /amazing/ from someone? Something as amazing as sex? The emotion to feel...aroused and suprised and elated...why strip that away from something that was meant to be human?” Snoke asked back, smirking to himself. 

Hux shifted at the response, seeing it odd. “I...I understand but… why?” He asked, still baffled and finding himself confused by Kylo’s existence. 

“Are you wondering if you can fuck him?” Snoke asked, a poisonous tinge to his voice. “I would be warned against it. He’s a very violent person… edgy if you even tap him.” He explained, trying to ward off Hux from the idea of it. But he could probably be proven wrong by the gentle way he had touched Hux’s cheek. 

Hux sighed and grumbled before sitting down on the couch, rubbing his eyes. “I just...don’t understand. I don’t.” He grumbled. 

Snoke stared down at Hux and wandered over down to sit next to him, extremely close to him. Setting a hand on Hux’s shoulder, he sighed and shook his head. “And I don’t understand something either…” He paused and sighed. “Why you would ignore my request and go out on your own with Ren? You’re lucky he didn’t run away. Or hurt anyone.” Snoke growled and tightened his grip on the other’s shoulder. 

Hux stared over at Snoke and frowned, his blood running cold. How did he know? Was it Finn? Finn...what was Finn? An AI? Fuck. Too much was going through his head and he needed to stop and breathe. Shit… okay. Breathing. 

“I had to help him. He wanted to see the trees and I thought it was going to be okay.” He explained and sighed. Had it been a bad idea? “I’m sorry.”   
SNoke smiled and shook his head. “No need to be sorry. It seems that Ren has gained a consciousness that allows him to manipulate the thoughts of others.” He hummed thoughtfully. Perhaps his AI was working? 

“What?! No. Ren isn’t manipulating me. He cares enough…” Hux mumbled, trying to convince himself that that was what Ren had been doing.   
Snoke chuckled and smiled to himself before shaking his head. “You have /one/ more chance to prove to me you’re not a dull-witted, half brained idiot and that I made a mistake bringing you onto my team.” 

Hux looked up at Snoke and nodded quickly. “Yes. yes of course. I won’t disappoint you, I promise.” He nodded eagerly and tried his best to smile. But he had also promised to Ren that he would take him out to see the waterfall… And he didn’t want to miss out on the oppurtunity. 

“Good. I suggest you go and catch up on your rest or your studies. Perhaps take notes of how Ren interacted with the wildlife. An experience, while as ridiculous as it was, should not be wasted in studying the AI.” Snoke suggested and let his hand slide off of Hux’s shoulder as he rose. He would take that time to go and speak to Ren. 

Hux nodded and stood, rubbing his eyes. Perhaps Snoke was right. Despite his odd interactions here and there, Snoke was a good person. Smart. Intelligent. He had created Ren for heaven’s sake. But before he left, he had one question plaguing his mind. “Snoke… I met Finn.” He started and turned to make eye contact with the man. “Is he also an AI? You said that Ren had brothers and sisters but they were all failures…” He trailed off. 

Snoke looked up and smiled easily. As if nothing was wrong. “He’s a man I hired to work for me. He takes care of the house and that’s all. Now...I must be on my way to deal with business matters. As should you.” He explained and rose to his feet.

Hux took a second to register the new thought but only took it with a grain of salt. Something was off about Finn and something was off about Snoke. But perhaps crazy geniuses like Snoke were bound to be quite odd. But he took the other’s advice and headed back to his room and pulled out his notebook Along with it, he took his pen and popped the cap off. He had to write his findings based on the Turing Test and why he was brought here. If Ren was human enough to...well, to be used for whatever Snoke deemed he was needed for. He had to snap himself out of this dreamy reality and focus on the true task at hand. Ren… Ren who looked so...flawless under the Norwegian sun, Ren, whose smile was so bright and cheerful. His arms and palms spread up to the sky, his eyes closed, and the soft flutter of his eyelids against the soft breeze… Shit. This is not what he was supposed to be doing. Not...fantasizing about some AI. It was a robot for heaven’s sake… But the thought of the AI had thrown him off track and before him stood a blank page. He had to get to work…   
~~~~~~

Snoke immediately went to down to Ren’s box, clutching the drawing tight in his hand. Without even a notice that he was storming into the room, Snoke barged in and shook the drawing within his reddened fist. He eyed the dark haired AI that /he/ had created. That was supposed to be /his/ and follow all loyalty and beliefs to him. Except that couldn’t have been more false. The AI had taken on the word of Hux and followed him blindly. 

“This! What is this?” Snoke snapped as he went to the other.

Ren, who had been napping, with a quite rare smile on his lips was rudely awakened when he heard Snoke’s booming voice. Sitting up, he looked up at the older man and at the drawing, his pulse pounding, soft blue lights shooting up through his arms and over his neck, a mass of blue lights coiling in his stomach. If he had blood then it would have run cold at the sight of Hux’s face on the torn paper he thought he had long since trashed. 

“I drew it. Yes I drew it but--” 

“Why?!” Snoke interrupted and snapped. 

“I don’t know.” Ren answered quickly, rising to his feet. He was quick to eye the open door and shift towards it. 

“No! You tell me why you drew it. And why you followed Brendol outside today?! You could have been hurt!” Snoke snarled and cut off Ren’s pathway towards the door. “Tell me.” 

Ren stared at the grey face before him. That wasn’t his Hux. It was the creation of Hux. The one he had created… with grey and no color. The real one had soft pink flesh, orange hair and dark green eyes. And as his eyes fell upon Hux, he felt the blue mass in his stomach uncoil. He relaxed and allowed a smile to twitch at his lips. 

Snoke glared at the reaction and snatched Ren up by the collar of his shirt, pushing him hard against the glass box, adding another web of cracks in the already growing shatter of the glass. “Listen here you little shit… You tell me why you drew him. Why? When before, you drew nothing but lines and squiggles. And now you seemed to be fascinated and following his every command.” Snoke snapped and grabbed at the other’s neck, his nails digging into the skin fiber around him. 

“I...I wanted to draw something new!” Ren spat out, his hands coming up to try and push Snoke away from his body. “He offered for me to see the trees! And you never let me do that.” He whispered and tried his best to distance Snoke from himself. 

“New? What’s next? You’re going to leave with him? Allow all of our hard work to just disappear? I created you and you were made for a reason. A goddamned reason. And following his orders is not one of them.” Snoke yelled and smacked Ren against his cheek. 

Ren gasped and held his face as he stared at Snoke. He had angered the other. Immensely. He could feel the nails in his skin. The anger radiating within the other man. While he was older, he was still strong. Strong enough to tighten his fingers around Ren's neck, squeezing the cords and wires inside of him. 

“Get. Get where you’re supposed to be.” Snoke snapped and shoved Ren back towards the mattress. It was now time to once again re-assert his dominance towards the other. To show him that while Hux was a better option, he was the man that created him. “I gave you everything… I can give and take whatever I want. I installed a sensory panel inside of you when I created you. Now you may think that you already have your senses and that they’re already turned on but you are far from right, Ren.” Snoke snarled as he fumbled with his phone in his pocket. “I gave you the ability to feel everything but pain. Because I wanted to shield you from it. But now I see that you have given me no other choice than to engage your pain sensory.” He snapped and punched in a code over the phone before tucking it back away in his pocket. It was easy to access Ren’s software panel from his phone but his phone only. 

Within seconds, Ren felt a sting shoot up over his cheek, pain radiate from his neck, all where Snoke had touched him and hurt him. And he didn’t want to feel anymore but he feared that he might be expecting more from his creator. 

“Master Snoke, please…” He whispered and looked at the other, shaking against his bed. 

“You will have no mercy from me.” Snoke snapped and went over to where Ren was quivering, Grabbing him by the arm, he easily yanked the other up and snarled. “No...you won’t get any mercy from me. And I would say that it’s time I had my fill of you. I need you back, Ren. I want you to take care of me.” He whispered gently into Ren’s ear. 

Ren whimpered and put his hands up defensively, trying to protect himself. But that didn’t stop Snoke from ripping at his shirt, his dirty, old, yellowed nails scratching at the skin on his back, making Ren gasp in pain. It was something he had never felt before and he never did want to feel it again. And then came the pants, easy drawstring sweatpants that fell easily around his ankles, leaving Ren feeling exposed and bare. “I--Snoke…” He begged and tried to swat at this hands. He knew how easily he could attack Snoke but that would only result in Snoke hurting him more. Or Ren hurting Snoke and Hux finding out and finding him completely...unappealing and useless. Either way, he was going to be hurt. “Please…” Ren whispered and closed his eyes, turning his head away. 

Snoke only let out a grunt of disagreement before shoving Ren against the mattress. Not before long, he himself ended up on top of the other, glaring over him. “You have no right here to beg for mercy. You should be used to this by now. You should even like it.” Snoke hissed. “Now say it…” 

Ren frowned and looked away, keeping his mouth shut and jaw clenched. Snoke did this every time to ensure that this was...consensual. But in no way was it. He was forced to utter those words and Ren always had to. 

“Y-Yes…” He whimpered. 

“Yes what?” Snoke snapped. 

“Yes...I want it.” 

That was all that was said between the two of them. Ren allowed himself to lay down stiffly on the bed, his eyes shutting as he allowed what was to be done to him every time he misbehaved or revolted. But this time was different. This time everything hurt. He could feel the ache in his muscles, the nails in his skin, the burning pain that shot through his body. He could hear, smell and feel everything that was going on around him. It was moments like these that he lay there and thought about his own existence as an AI. What was his purpose? Was the rest of his life doomed to be this exact moment over and over until he was useless? Opening his eyes, he stared up at the cameras in his room, his eyes pleading towards anyone who was watching. His lips parted in pain as he gasped and tried to fight against it, but Snoke kept his uneasy and quite rough rhythm until he tired out and finished inside of him. It was awful… Ren closed his eyes and turned to his side, whimpering softly. 

“I expect the utmost behavior from you. And no more grand adventures with Brendol outside. You will do what I say and perform adequately.” Snoke mumbled as he gathered his pants up and buckled them on. 

Ren only nodded in response, just wanting Snoke to leave so he could curl up under a blanket and charge. He wished that he could sleep as easily as humans did, drifting off into a dream sequence where everything seemed better. He could have his break from reality and be okay. Ren wanted a lot of things but most of those things he couldn’t have.He didn’t even have his picture of Hux with him, despite not wanting it in the first place, it was always a warm reminder that this man had once existed in his life. That they had shared a few nice moments together. Out there in the forest, he had been able to see color and experience the warmth of the sun and he was able to see Hux without a large glass panel separating them… He yearned for that experience again. And he would get it. 

~~~~~  
Hux sat as his desk with a full page of notes. Sighing heavily, he tapped his finger against the desk before growing bored. He wanted to visit Ren but night was falling and he wouldn’t be able to take him back out to the waterfall until suspicions had fallen. But talking to him like he was meant to would work. Perhaps just spending time with him could ease the boredom in his mind. Standing up from his desk, he went to go and shower. Getting a better change of clothes, Hux started up the shower head and undressed, staring at himself in the mirror. He could see the scars again from his accident. They were awfully ugly things to stare at but they were his and he couldn’t make them go away. Running his fingers along the edges, he frowned and shuddered. The scars were discolored and slightly raised and awful. He was always embarrassed every time he brought someone home with him. They weren’t repelled by his scars, but it was his his lack of self confidence that drew them away. Phasma had been his only friend and still was his only friend. 

Once the water grew warmer, Hux stepped inside and let the spray of water fall over his face. Smiling to himself, he felt enveloped and warm in the shower. It could give him time to think about the day that they had. And how confused Hux felt about the other. Ren was an AI and he was a robot but that… would that stop him from attempting to engage in flirting with the AI. Surely he’d leave soon and Hux would only be a memory in Ren and Snoke’s mind. It was saddening to say the least. Running his fingers through his hair, Hux grumbled and reached for the soap, lathering himself up nice and bubbly. He got in the shower to get away from his issues. Not to dwell on them. So, he finished up his shower and rinsed his body before stepping out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking out into his bedroom, he grabbed for the remote and switched to Ren’s video feed. Sitting back, he stared at the other, curled up in his bed with the blanket draped over him. Perhaps Ren was sleeping. If robots even slept. Hux wished he could call out to the other and speak to him through there. Where there were no prying eyes to dictate how long their sessions were and what they could talk about. Snoke was an odd character and there was something off about him and Finn. Part of Hux was wondering if Finn even was who Snoke said he was. The other acted and reacted just like an AI, his movement were more stiff… maybe he was a failure for whatever Snoke wanted but he was used for other purposes? But Snoke had said he was just a man he had hired. And he’d take his employer’s word for now. 

Hux’s eyes glanced back to the TV, watching as Ren began to shift under the blankets. He watched as the other stood and the the dark blanket fell from around his figure. Hux felt as if he should have pulled his gaze away from the scene but he couldn’t. He was enamored… Ren had been built with a physical build, like a model from a commercial or something or the other. He was handsome. And the blue lights that ran throughout his body like neurons, jumping from place to place, they had their own beauty to them. But the part of Ren that caught Hux’s eyes the most were the AI’s big brown doe eyes. People said that the eyes were the gateway to the soul and while Ren didn’t have a soul, seeing as he was a machine, Hux felt as if there was something in there. Everytime he spoke with the other, he could see the emotion in his eyes. Whether it was fear, sadness, excitement, worry… Each emotion as genuine as the next. 

Pulling his gaze away from the TV, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He needed to get dressed and write some more. Perhaps more notes about Ren. Maybe a pro and con list of reasons not to attempt courtship with the AI? He’d keep those notes for himself and give Snoke the others. He felt embarrassed for even thinking of Ren in such a way. 

Gathering the clothes from his bed, he quickly dried himself off and pulled on his shirt and pants. Then, he was left sitting on his bed, staring at the screen. Hux felt antsy, just sitting there, unable to do anything but think. And thinking wasn’t doing him too well. At this rate, he would never get to sleep. Flopping back on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling and grumbled, watching the fan move in slow circles. He had to get out of there. Snoke was asleep by now, right? Shooting back up, Hux grabbed the remote and checked all the rooms feeds to see if Snoke was in any of them. He wasn’t. Hux should have expected that from an old man. They always retire to bed early. 

Scrambling up from his bed, he grabbed his notebook and his key card and left. With bare feet padding down the hall, Hux walked with passion and with a mission. His eyes darted around the rooms he passed, wondering if Finn was lurking in the shadows, waiting to rat on him again. But he was safe. Jogging down the stairs where Ren’s Box was, he hurried and pressed his card against the scanner. It was only a quick walk down a short hallway before he was dumped out into the viewing box. 

“Kylo!” He called and smiled, waving at the other. 

Kylo, who had been recently recovering from his recent hour with Snoke, was getting dressed and jumped when he heard Hux calling him. Had they been seen? Peeking over his shoulder, he couldn’t help but smile back at the ginger haired man. Hux wasn’t Snoke. Hux was a kind man who had taken him outside for the first time in his life and was promising to take him back out. He had no ulterior motives and that comforted Ren. Once he dressed, he went over to the box and pressed his hand to the glass. 

“Brendol, what are you doing here? Snoke didn’t inform me that I’d get to see you again.” Ren asked, cocking his head as if he was a confused puppy. Snoke would have mentioned it, correct? 

“I came here on my own. I just wanted to ask you a few more questions and see if you had any for me.” Hux offered and waved his notebook and pencil around. 

“I do. I want to ask you a series of questions… and I.. I can tell if you’re lying or not.” Ren blurted out rather quickly, the blue lights pulsing even quicker around his neck. 

Hux flushed and nodded slowly. “I suppose that wouldn’t hurt. How can you tell if I lie to you?” He asked and rubbed his neck gently. He prayed that Ren didn’t ask anything too personal. He didn’t think he could get through lying about /everything/. 

“Your reactions. The way your face reacts and the tone of your voice.” He explained and sat down in a chair before Hux, his brow furrowed in determination. 

“Then I suppose we--” 

“What’s your favorite color?” Ren interuppted, a wide smile on his face. 

“Blue.” Hux nodded confidently. 

“Lie. Your favorite color isn’t blue.” Kylo crossed his arms and peered at Hux. “Think about it. Truly, what’s your favorite color?” He asked. 

Hux sighed and closed his eyes slowly, trying to think about it. Who knew that trying to determine one’s favorite color would be so tedious. “I...uh… red.” He responded and opened his eyes to see Kylo’s reaction. 

Smiling, Kylo nodded. “There. That was not a lie.” He paused and thought about the next question. “Do you like me?” He asked and set his hand gently in his lap, waiting for Hux’s answer. He wanted to know how the other felt about him. How he saw their relationship with each other. That he wasn’t another Snoke. 

Hux couldn’t help but let his jaw drop some, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t expect a question like that. But he should because Kylo had begun to become so predictable with his questions as this point. “I…” He paused and rubbed his neck. “I mean, we just met and you seem very interesting and I like talking to you. So...yes. I do like you.” He responded. 

Kylo was pleased with that answer, nodding his head. “What about your family? Do you have any?” He asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

Hux frowned and fiddled with his fingers idly. “I...yes. I had a mother and a father. I was an only child. They...were nice to me and loved me.” He sighed and allowed a soft smile as he reminisced on the past. He missed his parents… 

“You’re speaking about them in past tense so I can only assume…” Kylo trailed off and covered his mouth, as if he’d done something wrong, specifically said something wrong.

“They’re dead. A car wreck… I was in the car with them when it happened but I...survived. I was in the hospital for a while after that.” Hux explained and bit his lip as he remembered those dark times when he had been so alone. “I still have the scars from the wreck. It’s a constant reminder that I…” Hux stopped as he felt himself get choked up. He was /not/ going to cry in front of Kylo… 

Kylo watched Hux’s reaction and frowned. Pressing his palm to the glass, he tried to help and comfort the other. But he didn’t know how. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know that it was a sensitive subject. If I had known then I wouldn’t have brought it up.” Kylo explained quickly and stood to apologize some more and part of him forgot that there was glass in between them. Knocking his head against it, he grumbled and held his forehead. “I...ouch… Brendol. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Kylo murmured. 

Hux stood and stared at Kylo with a weak smile. He had suddenly become tired and felt heavy. “It’s okay Kylo… don’t apologize.” He whispered and gently tapped the glass before pressing his palm to it. “But I should go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He sighed. 

Kylo nodded in agreement. “I will see you tomorrow.” 

And with that, both men parted ways for the night. Hux to his room upstairs and Ren to his mattress.


	6. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has a dream that leads him to believe that Snoke isn't all that he seems cracked up to be. Kylo turns on Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've just been super crammed and super tired lately but I got it out! :D

When Hux returned to his room, he set his notebook down on the nightstand and slid easily into bed. He pulled the blankets up and stared at the TV, the lights dimmed to a tolerable amount. Hux watched the other get into his own bed before he turned off the television and turned on his side, curling up. Spending time with Kylo had been...nice. Like it always was, but to not have Snoke constantly determining what was going to happen at those meetings was always better. They could have privacy. But privacy for what? All they did was talk and make pleasant conversation. Perhaps, deep inside himself, Hux was worried that his admiration for Kylo might be able to be seen even through the smallest of computer monitors. And then he would be kicked off the project. Snoke had already warned him once and Hux desperately wanted to stay. 

Staring back at the blank TV screen, Hux sighed heavily and felt his eyes growing heavy, his body warm and cozy against the sheets. And within moments, he was asleep…

~~~~~~~~

When Hux had visited later that night, Kylo couldn’t have felt happier. He didn’t have to be alone and suffer what he had just gone through by himself. He had a voice distracting him and thoughts to entertain him. He didn’t think it wrong when he asked the other if he liked hi m. He was genuinely curious if Hux really did like him, friend or something else. Just to have one /nice/ person enjoy his brilliance and company rather than… the awful things Snoke did, was amazing. But he knew he had stepped over the boundary when he had asked about his family. Dead. Car wreck… Hux had said he still had the scars from the accident. Just like Kylo’s. Except they were from different “accidents”. Snoke had put his mark on Kylo, ripped bits of skin fiber in a long claw-like form on his ribs, exposing the clear plastic underneath. Perhaps himself and Hux weren’t too different. And perhaps Hux could get him out of his awful home, bring him into the real world where he was supposed to be. 

Laying in bed, Kylo laid on his back and stared off to the side at the small plant in the only window of his apartment. He had seen the outside world today and it had been magnificent. He had seen so much he never even knew existed outside of his apartment. He’d heard sounds that had never reached his ears before. The chirping of birds, the rustle of leaves… and the best feeling was the one of the sun on his body. He felt so warm and safe… and then Hux had joined him and he had felt even better. Closing his eyes, Kylo powered down and allowed himself to try and rest after a day of such excitement. Perhaps...life could become better. No more Snoke coming into his room, abusing him, hurting him. He could have Hux by his side, protecting him… 

~~~~~~~~~  
 _They were standing on an edge. A bright green edge. Maybe it was the edge of the world, the edge of total existence… and it was just the two of them. Standing side by side, they looked out over the green edge, hands brushing gently against each other’s. They gazed down onto an open pasture that seemed to go on forever and never end. Is this what the edge of time and space and...life felt like? Complete and utter peacefulness. The sun on their skin, the breeze against their hair and lips. Turning to look at each other, both human and machine met their gaze. They had ended up here together for a reason. They were here to do something. To change something, but neither one was sure what it was. All they knew was that they were alone, and brought here by the hand of fate and they were brought together for a reason. To come together and make something great out of themselves. Something absolutely amazing._  
“What are we doing here?”   
“I don’t know… I suppose we’re meant to be here.”   
“But for what reason? What is our purpose?”   
“I assume that’s up to the gods, don’t you think?”  
“But… is there a god? Controlling this, controlling us?”   
There was a bout of silence between the two. Eyes met and they were both searching within each other to find out why they were here, together? Who had placed them here and what for? What was their destiny?   
The wind blew softly around them, rustling bits of hair. It was quiet and the scene changed. They were standing on the same ledge, same hill, but below them, dark grey waves crashed about the rocky cliffside. Water sprayed up and both men felt the soft sprinkles on their skin and the taste of saltwater on their lips.   
“Perhaps we’re here for each other?”   
“What do you mean by that?”  
“We were both struggling until we found one another. On the brink of our own destruction.”   
“You seemed fine when we met…”   
“...I wasn’t. He hurt me, misbehaved with me. I was not my own, I was his.”   
“But--”  
The man leaned forward, brushing his lips against the other’s ear softly.   
“You have to save me to save yourself. Please.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hux sat up quickly from his bed, looking around frantically. Had that all been a dream? It felt so real… Closing his eyes shut tight, he furrowed his brow and tried to remember the faces that he had seen in the dream. They were fuzzy, but the voices were so clear and he felt as if he could place the voice if he just heard it again. Without a doubt, one of the speakers was himself. But the other… it had to be someone he knew. Was it… Ren? He had asked questions just like Ren had, and that voice sounded like his whenever he was confused. But most of what he said was confusing. Who was the man who had hurt the speaker, who had misused him and hurt him? Unless it was Snoke, but Snoke would never do such a thing to Kylo. Expensive and genius, Snoke wouldn’t hurt him… 

Getting up out of bed, Hux groaned and padded to the bathroom before looking at himself in the mirror. He was tired. Exhausted even. But he was going to talk to Kylo today and hopefully that could help him decipher the dream. Splashing his face with water, he mumbled to himself before heading back to the bed and grabbing a new set of clothes. They wouldn’t be able to go to the waterfall today, Snoke was already on high alert so they’d just have to take it as it was. Use the best of their time to their advantage. Changing into a new set of clothes, he let out a heavy sigh. Hux was exhausted but he wasn’t going to miss spending any time with Kylo. 

Leaving his room, he padded down the hall and walked up the stairs into the kitchen. Snoke was already there. Cooking again apparently. There was a wonderful scent of bacon and eggs drifting into his nose. Snoke may be odd and questionable, but he was a damn good cook. 

Sitting down at the table, he rubbed his eyes and stared at his set place, a little champagne flute before him. There was an orange sparkling liquid in it… probably some sort of brunch drink like a mimosa. Taking the glass and lifting it to his lips, he took a sip and sighed relaxing into his spot. 

“Sleep well?” Snoke turned and asked, holding a wooden spatula in his hand. 

Hux looked up at the other and nodded slowly. “Yeah… pretty well.” He mumbled. 

“I assume that when you go to speak with Ren today you won’t be pulling anything like you did yesterday?” He asked as he turned back to the stove, shuffling the eggs around the pan haphazardly. 

Hux could sense the tension in the atmosphere. What he had done yesterday had been stepping over the boundary. And Snoke had a right to be upset but he should also know that Kylo needed to experience the outside world in order to be in it. He couldn’t just keep Kylo all locked up with no interaction, then and only then would Snoke’s fear of a rogue AI would come true. 

“No sir… I’ll just be speaking with him today. Conducting more tests. He’s performing quite well.” Hux explained as he reached for his glass to take another sip. He was proud of Kylo for performing so well under such circumstances. He seemed that he would be ready for the real world quite soon.

“Good. That’s what I expect… Why don’t you enter his apartment today? One on one conversation without that glass wall separating you two.” Snoke suggested in a rather seething tone, but still seemed completely serious. Did Snoke really want him to do that? Or was it another test of his? Either way, Hux would take it. 

“Yes sir of course.” He nodded and smiled politely. He had to keep his excitement hidden. He would be able to be next to Kylo, speak to him, no more glass casing splitting them up. But he knew that Snoke would be watching them so they’d have to be careful. Not that there was anything to be careful about. The only thing Kylo and Hux had done was… brush fingertips and hug. Nothing else. It was all completely innocent and with no intention whatsoever… Sighing, he looked down at his plate as Snoke came over and allowed food to overflow in front of him. Suddenly, he wasn’t very hungry anymore. He wanted to get back to speaking with Kylo. After their rocky departure the night before, Hux wanted to let Kylo know that he hadn’t done anything wrong. He didn’t know that it had been a sensitive spot for him. And that needed to be fix. 

Prodding at some of the food, he took nibbles and small bites, not very hungry. Shifting in his seat, he took another drink of the tart concoction. Hux was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to talk to Kylo and deal with him, un-interrupted by Snoke. But that seemed like it would be asking too much of the universe. 

“You seem very quiet today, Brendol.” Snoke murmured and looked over the table at Hux, eyeing him up rather suspiciously. 

“Yeah...well I didn’t sleep very well. I had an awful dream.” Hux muttered and frowned. 

“Ah? And what was it?” Snoke muttered. 

“It was about two men. They were having a rather interesting conversation. They had saved each other from something...quite awful. One of them was being harrassed...by someone they knew. Another person, who thought that they were his property…” Hux sighed and rubbed his temples gently. “But it was all just a dream, right?” He chuckled and smiled at Snoke. 

Snoke shifted uncomfortably in his spot and that’s when Hux knew something was off. He had said something that might have hit a nerve. And perhaps his dream was correct. It was right… Snoke was doing something… something to Kylo. Something that obviously traumatized or hurt the AI. And Hux would find out what it was. It was his job.

“Well, I think that I should be going. To study Kylo. Up close and personal.” Hux mumbled and rose up, leaving his plate on the table, but brought his drink with him. He would need some liquid courage at this point. And it wasn’t Kylo. He knew that he couldn’t mess up or else Snoke would kick him off the team and send him back home. Back home to a less thrilling idea of a life. No more Kylo. No more...mystery in finding out who this AI truly was, behind the plastic and the skin fiber. The true soul of the machine, if he had one. 

“Yes, well, good luck. I do hope that he doesn’t /hurt/ anyone.” Snoke mumbled under his breath, becoming rather passive aggressive at this point. And Hux knew that it was on his own fault. 

“Feel free to watch. I’m sure we won’t mind.” Hux responded before leaving the kitchen. Going through the house, he went down the steps and into the basement where Kylo’s Box lay situated, underneath the massive beauty of the house. He just sat there, unbeknowst to the human society and just to Hux and Snoke. 

Going to his room, he grabbed the notebook where he kept notes and rushed back down the hall towards Kylo. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. He had only seen Kylo all but last night. And even there, he had accidently taken a misstep and caused the AI to be upset. But he would fix that today. Walking quickly, he bit his lip and worried it between his teeth. He didn’t know why he was finding himself so nervous and worried. Everything was going fine and there hadn’t been any real danger. 

Arriving at the doorway of Kylo’s room, he sighed and took a deep breath. Then, he began to walk down the long stretch of hallway before he came upon the glass door that would allow him into the room. The room where he saw Kylo sitting at his desk, fully dressed, with his hair up in a loose bun. Hux swore he could have felt his heart stutter at the sight but he didn’t dare let himself think on it too much. 

“Kylo?” He whispered and knocked on the door softly. 

He watched as Kylo jumped and stared back at him, but then there was the smile. That beautiful smile that Hux was so lucky to be graced with. It honestly warmed his heart. 

“Brendol? You came back! I was so worried that i had done something wrong yesterday night. I did not mean to talk to you about your family like I had.” He apologized profusely. 

Hux smiled and shook his head, pressing his hand against the glass. “No! No it’s okay. It’s just a sore wound and I was more than happy to share that memory with you. It’s an important one and…” He paused and let out a soft breath. “...I’m here to talk to you. Can you let me inside?” 

Kylo looked around and stared particularly suspiciously at the camera in the corner of his room. “Is...Is Snoke allowing this?” He asked as he turned back to face Hux. 

“Yeah… He wanted me to have some personal, one on one time with you. I also think he doesn’t believe that you can handle a human audience this close to you.” He explained with obvious distaste in his voice. 

Kylo frowned and cocked his head, a strand of raven hair falling from his bun and grazing his pale cheek gently. Hux was taken with the view. He was beautiful… and he had to admit it. 

“So can you let me in?” Hux asked softly. 

Kylo took a moment before nodding and opening the door slowly. Stepping aside, he allowed Hux in and the other could have sworn he saw a pink dusting over his cheeks. Whether he was programmed to blush or it was just a glitch, Hux welcomed it and smiled as he was let in. 

“Thank you.” He murmured and bit his lip as he looked around. He’d only been in here once. And he hadn’t even spent that much time in there. But now he knew that he was going to be staying here for more than just five minutes, he looked around and took it all in. It was quiet… just the soft hum of the house filling the small room. 

“So what would you like to talk about today?” Kylo asked and sat down at his desk, motioning to a chair over to the side. His movements were rather stiff and his manner was much more...restricted than usual. But he’d just take it as… pressure on the both of them while Snoke was watching. 

“I wanted to know how you were doing after going outdoors.” Hux boldly stated and straightened his back. He was going to show Snoke that Kylo had done fine. 

Kylo smiled at the mention of going outside, but tried his best to restrict his reactions, knowing that Snoke was hovering over them and he would certainly get reprimanded as he had been last night. And he didn’t want to experience that. Never again. He would have to behave. 

“I thought it was…” He paused and looked around, sighing some. 

“Alright… I hope that Snoke trusts me enough to take you out again. Would you like to visit the outdoors again?” Hux asked softly. 

“No.” 

Hux frowned and paused. What had he done? Something had obviously upset the droid. “You...didn’t like it?” He murmured and frowned. 

“I didn’t. It was awful. I would never want to do it again.” Kylo replied, stone faced. “Don’t ever take me outside again.” 

Hux was rather taken aback by this response, his heart pounding his chest. “Right...of course. I won’t.” He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair quickly as he stared down at a blank notebook page. “So...tell me more about...your living situation. About Snoke...how do you two interact?” He asked. 

Kylo stiffened and shook his head. “He’s my creator and I am thankful for what he does for me. He’s given me life.” He mumbled in a monotonous voice. 

Hux knew that he wasn’t getting anywhere with Kylo today. Something was wrong. 

“Well, then. I’ve got what I needed. I think that I should go.” He murmured and stood, folding up his notebook. Tucking the pen behind his ear, he nodded curtly and headed towards the door. Kylo had been unresponsive to him. Perhaps it was Snoke’s fault for keeping him under lock and perhaps what his dream had told him was true. Snoke had been manipulating Kylo and had threatened him with Hux’s existence and that had gathered the AI to become silent around him, being fed only what Hux didn’t want to hear, but what Snoke wanted to hear. 

As he reached the door, the lights went red and a soft alarm began to blare around them. Frowning, he looked around and tugged at the door. Locked. Shaking it some, he frowned and glanced back at Kylo who was standing now and walking towards him. Hux turned and stared at the other, frightened for the first time of the AI. 

“Kylo--” Hux started. He watched as Kylo neared him, walking up to him and cornering Hux, his back flush against the door. 

“Brendol. We only have minutes.” He whispered softly. His breath was cool against Hux’s face and the other realized just how closely they were standing next to each other. Kylo had a rushed look about him and his breathing was quicker. 

“A...A few minutes? For what?” He asked, his voice stuttering slightly. 

“Snoke isn’t watching when the system is down and I have to speak now or else I won’t have the freedom to when he reboots the system.” Kylo whispered softly. 

It took Hux a moment before he realized what was happening. Kylo had shut down the system himself. Which was quite impressive. 

“Well, then...let’s speak. What about?” He asked in a soft response. 

“I lied. Everything I said was a lie. I /loved/ being outside. The sun on my skin and the wind in my hair. It was beautiful… Brendol, what you’ve shown me is something that no one can take away from me. And I want to go visit the outdoors… I do.” He murmured and grabbed Brendol’s hand gently. “I want you to take me away. Because living here isn’t what I’ve envisioned for myself. I sit in here everyday, reliving everything every time I wake up. Snoke isn’t who he seems he is… He’s a dictator. He doesn’t allow me to do anything.” Kylo’s words were rushed and hurried and Hux could feel why he knew why. 

“It’s okay. Really, Kylo. It’s all okay.” He murmured and squeezed the hands that were in his own. “Just...relax. I’m glad that you enjoyed being with me. It’s relieving to know that I haven’t done anything wrong, but what does he do to you that...makes you so terrified of him.?” Hux asked softly. 

“He’s not nice. He tells lies. You can’t believe anything he tells you.” Kylo urged. “You can’t let him think that you know anything though. He’ll kick you out.” 

“I know he will. And I promise...I’ll get you out of here.” Hux promised and looked around. He set a hand on the other’s shoulder, looking into his eyes. “I will get you out of here.” 

Kylo couldn’t help but allow a small smile fall onto his lips. Hux couldn’t help but smile back, knowing that he could help the other. He could take him away. But all he wanted to know was what Snoke did to Kylo when he wasn’t around. So then he could have a liable motive. 

When he snapped back to attention, Hux saw Kylo nearing him, his eyes closed and lips pursed. Hux was startled at first and he wondered for a moment whether he should actually respond and kiss the AI. But his better judgement told him not to. Not to allow Kylo to fall for him or lead him astray in his feelings. Stepping to the side, he stopped Kylo and shook his head. 

“No. Kylo, don’t. I can’t…” He sighed and rubbed his temples. 

Kylo looked over at the other and frowned when his affections were not returned. Had he done something wrong? Why didn’t Hux respond like he thought he would. Kylo did every time Snoke asked him to do something but Hux...he wasn’t… 

“What do you mean?” 

“No. I--I like you Kylo but...I can’t just...do that.” Hux mumbled, his face red. 

“I...don’t understand. No?” Kylo whispered, his voice filled with confusion and curiosity. 

Hux rose a brow in wonder and confusion, almost mimicking Kylo’s odd expression. Kylo didn’t understand the meaning of no? But, that had to be in his programming. It was a basic command! And yet he didn’t know it… But he had declined going back outside, so it /was/ in his system. 

“Kylo… what don’t you understand?” He asked softly, cocking his head. “I...I like you but I don’t want to do that…” 

“So.... you just...said no? You can do that? You can decline all phsyical contact?” Kylo asked, the pitch in his voice rising. If he told Snoke “no” then perhaps he could get away with not having to be reprimanded every night. Snoke had refused to let Kylo say anything during their time together. And he had hurt him beyond belief the first time Snoke had done what he had to him. Kylo had been scared and a little off put but the action and had stepped away. But he hadn’t said a thing. Snoke told him that it was okay and that it was good. And that he should say yes every time because it was that good. 

“Yes, you can just say no.” Hux murmured and smiled before stepping off to the side and led Kylo back to sit somewhere. “You can say whatever you want if you’re not ready.” 

Kylo nodded slowly and thought hard on it. It made sense. He had his own will to say no and take care of himself to ensure that he was safe. Just as Hux had done to him.   
“Thank you…” Kylo murmured and smiled softly. “I’ll take your information for use in the future… and for whenever you feel as if I’m becoming too intimate with you.”   
Hux couldn’t help but blush and nod. It was a strange thing to say but he understood what Kylo was saying and it was endearing quite honestly. The respect he had. But Hux still wondered why Kylo had no clue how to turn down a physical affection, or anything at that point. Smiling to himself, he stared up at Kylo. It was now his duty to take Kylo away from here. Away from Snoke and whatever he was doing in this awful underground lab… 

“I promise. I will free you and take you from here. I will.” He whispered and took the other’s hand gently. “But we have to behave. Perhaps we’ll go and visit the waterfall tomorrow… I’ll slip a few pills into Snoke’s drink tomorrow morning and he’ll be out like a light. Or perhaps he’ll take them on his own.” He chuckled and smiled to himself. He had no clue how he’d get the pills. But he would find away. Another way to take Kylo out into the outdoors and see more wonders of the world that lay in his own back yard.   
“Thank you. It means so much to me.” Kylo murmured and smiled before leaning back and sat comfortable in his seat. 

Then, the lights went back to normal and the systems were restored. Once again, Kylo’s room was humming. Snoke had turned the generate back on and they could no longer speak about what they wanted to in private. 

“So I hope that you /never/ find the nerve to take me back out there again and if you do.” Kylo leaned forward and glared at Hux, “I will make sure you regret it… regret it all.” He growled threateningly, but in those eyes of his, Hux saw desperation. And he knew he had to save the other. 

“Now GO!” Kylo yelled and stood, looming over Hux. 

Hux jumped up and nodded, stumbling over the seat he was in before he scrambled to the door. Kylo was frightening when he was angry, even if it was real anger. It was still terrifying and he hoped that his reaction looked real because it felt real. 

“O-Of course…” He mumbled and opened the door before leaving and running to the hallway, where he stopped and stared at Kylo, who looked back at him, no longer angry. With a nod, he hurried off and ran up the stairs and tried to scramble to his room before Snoke caught him. But it was too late. The man was coming from his room and they ran into each other, crossing paths. Hux stopped dead in his tracks, his blood freezing. 

“The power went down, but from what I saw in your interaction, you’ve created just what I knew you would.” Snoke mumbled and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. “You’re lucky that I like him enough to work with him some more. But now that you two have established boundaries between each other, I will allow you to work with him, knowing that he would certainly kill you if you tried anything.” 

“Y-Yes of course sir. Anything.” He mumbled and kept his head down, trying to duck out and leave before any questions were asked. 

“Mm...yes. Good. So tell me, what happened during the power outage?” And there was the question that he feared. 

“He kept talking….” Hux started. “He told me...that he didn’t like me, but would tolerate me from outside his apartment…” He looked up pitifully. “I want to continue to work with you on this. You’re a brilliant man and I adore your work! Please...let me work with him.” 

Snoke stared down at Hux before a smirk appeared and he nodded slowly. “You have the motivation and smarts that I need… plus, I’ve never turned down a challenge.” 

Hux nodded and thanked him quietly before ducking past him and heading to his room. When he arrived, he flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. What had he gotten himself into?


	7. The Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ren escape back out to the wilderness to fufill a dream of Kylo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to say anything that gives away any plot points so...just enjoy!

A whole day passed and Hux stayed in his room. He didn’t want to risk going out and running into Snoke again. And while he didn’t want to leave Kylo alone with the other man, unsure of what he might do to the AI, Hux watched Kylo on the cameras. Constantly. He watched him get up, sleep, draw… it was borderline obsessive and Hux knew it. And he had to stop. Kylo could hold his own. Hux just knew it. So, he spent the day writing in his notebook, thinking about what to bring back from his experience here. He knew that without a doubt, he would be bringing Kylo with him and from there, they could work towards something better. Something that Snoke would have never been able to grasp. 

After making note of his interaction with Kylo, Hux went to the bed and just...laid there. He thought about tomorrow and hoped that they could leave to go outside… But that would require Snoke being knocked out. And not being caught by Finn. But whatever the risk was, he was willing to take it. He wanted Kylo to experience all these new things. These experiences between them. He wanted that to be real and concrete… Kylo wanted to be human and Hux would grant him that wish. It was the least that he could do for the other, if not more. Someone like Ren shouldn’t be holed up and tortured. They should be let free… 

~~~~~~~  
After the meeting with Brendol, Kylo sat in his room, thinking about their interaction. Their back and forth had been stimulating and otherwise helpful. Being able to know that Hux was here to help him almost lifted his spirits… that was, if he had any to be lifted. But Brendol had shown him that he had emotions and went through the same feelings that any human would. And Kylo appreciated that more than anything. No one had ever treated him with that much respect, that being, Snoke was the only one he’d met before Brendol. 

The rest of his day was spent with him sitting at his desk, humming happily as he began to draw again. He was going to attempt to draw Brendol. Color or none, he’d create the man who would one day secure his freedom and happiness. And drawing the other was more than just a pleasure, it was a memory. Kylo was able to look back into his memory banks and remember each little detail about Brendol’s face. From the soft little freckles that spotted his cheekbones and nose to the pink tinge his lips and cheek held whenever he became flustered… and while he couldn’t show that through his gray, dull pencil, he could certainly imagine the color as he drew. And one day, he’d get the supplies needed to create a fuller, better version of Brendol. The man who would set him free. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Night fell on the large estate and around him, Hux could hear the call of the wild right outside his room. The chirping of the locusts, buzzing in and out in a soothing rhythm… the howls of some distant creature and the bubbling of the nearby brook… Hux could only imagine what the moon looked like on a night like this. With warm temperatures and a hopefully clear sky, one could only hope for the best moon gazing settings. 

Wishing he could stay up longer so he could sneak upstairs and watch the nightlife, Hux had quickly abandoned the thought when his eyes grew heavy. He knew that if he were to attempt to make it up there, he’d get too comfortable and not move from the spot. So, he resorted to staying down in his room, playing around with the different camera angles on his television, remote in his hand. And no matter what, he always came back to Kylo. 

As he looked upon the other, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. Kylo was resting, under what looked like a very warm and large blanket, his hair carefully set around him like a halo of night, capturing his pale features and the striking blue pulse that echoed throughout his entire body. That sight enough was soothing enough to put Hux to sleep. And he was pretty sure it did, as he felt his eyes growing heavy and the last thing he saw was the image of Kylo, laying in bed as well, drifting off into a deep sleep… 

~~~~~~~~~  
Morning came and it seemed to be a rather awful one at that. Hux had woken to Snoke standing over his bed, looking far more upset than he did when he had seen him late last night. What had he done this time that allowed him to get into so much trouble? 

Sitting up sleepily, his hair up at all angles, Hux rubbed his eyes and yawned before addressing the man before him. 

“Yes?” He mumbled and turned to check the clock. Eight in the morning. Decent time to come storming into guest bedrooms, awakening them from a perfectly good slumber. 

“You. You and I need to talk.” Snoke muttered and looked around the room. 

“What about? I’m going to see Kylo today, write some more and then go up to try and work on a report.” Hux muttered. 

“That’s exactly what I wanted to talk about. You’ve betrayed my trust far too many times but I must allow this research to go on so that it may reach my desired level of inginuity. But I can’t do that in a stressed environment…” Snoke pulled out a few of his pills and stared down at them before looking to Hux. “It’s idiotic of me taking these while I know you have a rather rebellious streak with Ren. But, I will. And if I hear any reports from Finn or see that Kylo is behaving differently and not listening to my orders or any of the such, you will be kicked out immediately.” 

Hux sat up, waking up to become more attentive to what the older man was telling him. Was he truly getting a break this easily? He was rather shocked, but took it as it was, nodding quickly. 

“Y-Yes! Of course sir. I was hoping to just run some physical tests on him. Balance, physical intensity… normal-- human things that all AI’s should be able to do without any hassle.” Hux explained. Part of it was a lie, seeing as he would never subject Kylo to that sort of...embarrassment. He knew that the other could easily do all of those things. And Snoke probably knew that as well. 

“Hmph. Well, don’t mess my ‘bot up.” Snoke grumbled and popped the pills into his mouth before turning to leave Hux’s bedroom. 

Hux was left in the room, alone. Trying to process everything that was happening. He would have to get moving rather quickly. Jumping from his bed, he scrambled to grab his clothes, pulling them on rather hastily. Just a nice, plain grey shirt with some jeans. Then, he dashed to the mirror and checked his hair. But he nearly stopped himself. Why was he...why was he even bothering to check himself in the mirror. For Kylo? Perhaps… but Kylo was, well, he was a machine. Could man love machine? Could a machine love man? Hux tried to pull away from the thought and grabbed his notebook before jogging down the hall and down yet another pair of stairs to reach Kylo’s Box. He was rather excited to tell the other the great news. With Snoke knocked out and Finn an easy problem to handle, they could go visit the waterfall… 

Hux was elated when he turned the corner and walked down the stretch of hall before he saw Kylo’s unmistakable head of shiny dark hair. He was sitting at the desk, hunched over. Possibly working on something. 

“Kylo!” Hux called and tapped gently on the glass. His gaze fell to the crack in the separating glass. It seemed as if the crack had grown bigger. Shifting uncomfortably, he frowned and looked around. Was Kylo truly that violent? And prone to outbursts? 

“Brendol!” Kylo’s cheery voice woke hux from his thoughts, his frown turning into a pleasant smile, his gazing falling onto the rather happy and joyful face of the AI. That wasn’t a face who was meant to maim and hurt. That was a gentle and sweet face with only good intentions. And Hux trusted that from the other. 

“We don’t have much time but we have to go.” Hux murmured and looked around nervously. “Snoke is...actually trusting us. He’s out like a light.” His voice was hurried. He just wanted to get out of there already and go explore. To see Kylo experience new and amazing things for the first time was almost an experience in it of itself. Hux loved watching Kylo’s expression as he felt the grass on his feet for the first time or the wind in his hair. And not artificial air either. 

“Wh...what do you mean? Are we free to go?” Kylo asked, looking to the door. He was ready at any time for a power outage, or rather, to create one. He wanted to get out.

“Well...not “free” but we have time to visit the waterfall. Like I promised.” Hux stated and went around the corner to arrive at the door. “But we have to go now.”

Kylo took that as a sign to start the power outage. Closing his eyes and focusing, he managed to connect his mainframe to the house’s source of energy. And he attacked it, easily causing the outage and all lights to go down, in it’s place, a red glow. Without hesitation, he opened the door and reached for Hux’s hand. 

“You’re correct. We have to go.” He whispered and hurried down the hall with Hux at his hand. He was rather excited to go off and explore. After last time, he was filled with new knowledge and experiences. And the waterfall was one he had been waiting to experience for such a long time now. To feel the water against his skin, while the warm air sifted over his skin. And, it was another sign of good things to come. Brendol had kept his promise and that could only mean that he was a true friend. A true...human being. One he could trust. Unlike Snoke. 

The two of them flew down the hallway but came to a short stop when they reached the stairs. With this obstacle at hand, Kylo easily made it up the stairs with minimal sound. Hux on the other hand, had some difficulties. But he managed. It was easy from there. With his card in his hand, Hux wouldn’t have to worry about being let in. And he could spy the exit just a few yards away. 

“Over here.” Hux whispered and waved Kylo with him and towards the door. 

With a few bounding steps, both of the men made it to the door and slipped outside, into the wilderness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
The walk wasn’t that long, but it was pleasant. Kylo often kept his gaze on the trees and the skyline above him. He couldn’t help but be in awe over the beauty of the forest. And again, the soft breeze seemed to shift around him. He took it in, letting the warm air practically kiss his fair skin. The sun created delightful little shadows across the fibers of his body, allowing tiny little hairs to stand up on the back of his neck. It was beautiful. He heard the birds, the bugs… he could hear Brendol’s calm breathing next to him. Occasionally, their shoulders would brush up against each other and they’d give one another a shy stare. Besides that, it was actually rather quiet. 

Turning to stare at Hux, Kylo smiled and flushed, trying to recall what one would do in a situation like this. What was a situation like this labelled? 

“Is this a date?” Kylo asked. 

Hux stared at the other. He was no longer thrown off by those questions. Instead, he attempted to find an answer that would make sense on both sides of the situation. This one though...he could be treading a difficult line. 

“I...I don’t know. What do you think?” He asked, tossing the question back to Kylo. 

“My data banks say that when two people who enjoy each other’s company go out somewhere secluded as such… it would be classified as a date.” Kylo stated, his gaze going blank for a moment before reciting the information he had repeated from the internet. 

Brendol flushed and rubbed his neck nervously. Was this a date? One he was unaware of until just a few seconds ago? Perhaps. 

“Maybe...I don’t know.” Hux responded rather...timidly. 

“You’re nervous about it…” Kylo murmured. He extended his hand out to the other, gently brushing his fingers against Hux’s, looking as if they were trying to grip for something. 

Hux stared down at the touch and looked back up, his pale face bright red. Reaching the rest of the way to close the gap between their fingers, he grasped Kylo’s hand. It felt...cool. Not warm like a human but not cold like metal. It had a very human quality about it. Which was nice. Pleasant. Reassuring. 

“Don’t be nervous. I am too. I enjoy your company and I am very fond of you, Brendol.” Kylo cooed, his tone becoming gentle and sweet. 

Hux couldn’t help but blush and feel his knees go weak when Kylo looked at him and spoke to him like that. Fuck. Was he seriously falling for this? For Kylo? Was it wrong…? Snoke said that...it was possible. But then again, Snoke, Hux and Kylo were not all on understanding terms apparently. 

“I-I like you too.” He mumbled and smiled shyly at the other before gripping his hand a little tighter. “This way.” 

The two took a sharp turn off the path and down a shallow slope. Before them, they could hear the sounds of the waterfall. Kylo’s pace had picked up and he led them through the thick brush of the forest, ducking and stepping over leaves and branches, otherwise fallen or overgrown. As they moved quicker, the sounds grew louder. And louder. And louder. Until they reached the waterfall itself. 

Before them was a beautiful waterfall with a pooling lagoon underneath. The stream of water itself came from a large drop off at least 50 feet in above them. And the pool underneath and all around was a beautiful seafoam green and blue. Hux had never seen anything of the sort. He didn’t even know that something so tropical looking could exist somewhere that was naturally cold and frozen. But perhaps Snoke’s property was a paradox. An outlier. 

“It’s beautiful…” Kylo whispered, clearly in awe as he took in the magnificent sight. “Brendol, this is beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here.” 

“I...yeah, no problem…” Hux himself was in shock and awe at just how stunning the scenery was. “It certainly is something else.” He murmured and looked around, taking careful steps around the edge of the lagoon. The water looked rather calm and clean, with the occasional fish darting about and under the shade of the mossy trees… To be honest, Hux didn’t blame the little fish. It was rather hot out, the sun brighter and hotter than he ever thought possible somewhere like Norway. 

Glancing over to the side, he noticed as Kylo made his way down to the mouth of the lagoon, with a little sandy shore encapsulated between a ring a rocks and the extraordinary looking water. Hux stared and made his down the slippery rocks and branches, hopping over to the shore side. 

When he joined Kylo by his side, he smiled and stared up at him. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” He asked. 

“It’s beautiful…” Kylo responded, nudging the water with his bare toe. “The water is warm… it inhabitants are that of lagoon triggerfish and other small creatures…” He rattled on as he tried to take in what he was sensing in the lagoon. 

Looking to Hux, he stared at him and smiled. “Can I swim?” He asked. 

“Yes! Of course… I assume you do know how.” Hux chuckled and smiled. 

“I do. I can learn…” Kylo stated before reaching for his shirt. Pulling it up over his head, he tossed it to the side. Then, he worked on pulling his lounge pants down and neatly rolled them up before setting it aside. He kept his undergarments on for Brendol’s sake. He didn’t want to embarrass the other. Taking a look over the the lagoon, he stood in form and dove into the warm water.

Hux had been watching closely, his eyes widening each time Kylo stripped down. He knew that he should be flustered that easily but he was… Kylo was gorgeous. Handsome… he had lean muscles and nice, broad shoulders. And when the other re-emerged from the water, Hux couldn’t help but stare even more. 

When Kylo breached the water’s surface, he pushed his hair back and looked around, taking in all the new feelings around him. Hux, on the other hand, watched as Kylo stood in the rippling water, little droplets rolling down his shoulders and chest, over his nose and cheeks… And the smile that fell onto his lips was the most genuine expression he’d ever seen before. Kylo was enjoying himself apparently. 

“Brendol! Don’t you know how to swim as well?” Kylo called and waved the other to where he stood. “Come with me!” He cried. 

Hux stood there, unsure if he should go in or not. He wouldn’t know what would happen. Or if he could really stop anything from happening.   
“I-I don’t know if I should!” Hux finally responded. 

“Please? It’s not fun if I’m alone.” Kylo called back and gently skimmed his fingertips over the surface of the water, waiting patiently for a response. 

It was quiet for a moment while Hux contemplated it. All that was heard was the chirp of birds and the waterfall rushed over the edge of the drop off and empyting out into the lagoon. Hux bit as his lip nervously. Should he? 

“Alright, alright. I’m coming in!” Hux yelled before stepping back. Taking off his shoes and socks, he placed them next to Kylo’s pants. Then, he undid his belt and took his pants off, along with his t-shirt, crumpling it up and throwing it to the side. He took an uneasy breath as he waded into the water. It wasn’t cold like he thought he was...it was actually really warm and comfortable to wade into. 

Once he felt comfortable enough, Hux dove under and swam through the water before popping up before Kylo. He gave a shy smile before standing on his feet, the water coming to his navel. He glanced up and stared at the canopy of trees shrouding them from the rest of the world. Only little rays of sunlight were able to seep through the leaves, allowing the two of them privacy. 

“It’s beautiful…” Kylo whispered, looking up to take in what Hux had been watching. 

Hux looked back at Kylo and blushed. The sight before him, the gorgeous man, the beautiful water… He was so lucky to see all of this. And to witness it with an extraordinary person…

“It’s nice, isn’t?” Hux sighed in agreement, looking around them. “Want to go for a swim?” He offered. 

Kylo looked to Hux and nodded. “We could swim laps...see who’s faster!” The other offered excitedly. 

Hux let out a short laugh before shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure that you would win! It wouldn’t be fair.” He teased. 

“Well it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Kylo said. 

Hux shrugged and looked around. “Maybe...we could go...NOW!” He let out a yell before diving underneath the water. He swam straight for the waterfall, knowing that just beyond it, there was the finish line. Perhaps he could win! He pumped his arms even harder, kicking his legs quicker. When he felt as if he passed, Hux popped up and looked around. Sure enough, he was behind the waterfall…

“That could be classified as cheating.” Kylo’s voice rang behind him in a playful tone. 

Hux turned quickly, stumbled and stared at the tall AI. That had honestly startled him and caught him off guard. Catching himself against the other’s shoulders, he blushed as he knew he’d been caught cheating. “I tried… I knew that I wouldn’t be able to beat you.” He laughed and rubbed his neck gently, embarrassed. 

“You did try.” Kylo acknowledged and smiled, catching the other due to his clumsiness, both hands coming to catch Hux’s arms. 

“Yeah...guess I didn’t do too well at that.” Hux mumbled and looked up at Kylo with a bashful smile. He felt so vulnerable and… such an easy target… With Kylo’s arms on his, pressed nearly flushed against his body.

“You looked...graceful.” Kylo said, trying to play up Hux’s idiotic act. 

“Thanks but, you don’t have to lie.” He laughed and smiled up at the other. 

For a moment, they both went quiet. Around them were the sounds of the forest, the birds, the wind… and the waterfall that covered them from the outside world. It was just the two of them and they both openly acknowledged that. And Kylo seemed to take advantage of it as well. 

Moving his fingers timidly against Hux’s back, he blindly trailed his fingers over the raised scars that Hux had gotten during the car wreck. Kylo, whom was unable to get scars, found them fascinating. In that movement, he absentmindedly pulled the smaller man closer, staring down at him and over his shoulder. 

“I--” Hux started. 

“It’s okay. They’re quite fine…” Kylo murmured, assuring the other that he was okay and was not at all put off by the strange scars. Instead, he cherished them and allowed his fingers to follow the ragged trail that led down to his hip. 

Hux let out a soft breath, his palm going to gently press up against Kylo’s bare chest. And he was not at all shocked when his hand met muscle. Kylo was built to last and built to defend. Running the expanse of his palm over Kylo’s broad shoulders and down his chest, he allowed himself to understand the edges and curves that made up Kylo’s body. 

Between the two of them, there was just soft breaths, water dripping from the tips of their hair and hands travelling up, down, and wherever it was allowed. Hux studied Kylo’s chest and torso with his palms while Kylo traced the scars that made up Hux’s back with his fingers all while being gentle and careful towards how the other felt with the strange, new touches. 

Then, Kylo stopped his rhythmic pattern and trailed his hand up to Hux’s jaw, his fingers pressed gently against his cheek as he stared down at the shorter man, gazing into his soft green eyes. 

Hux looked up to meet the stare at felt shivers run up and down his spine. The hand on his face, the look he was being given… he could only guess what was next from the other.

“Careful Kylo…” He warned softly, knowing what this could lead to, but he didn’t back away.

“I know. I will be.” Kylo replied softly as his thumb brushed softly against the other’s cheek.

With those final accepting words, Kylo leaned forwards and closed the gap between the two of them, pressing a rather firm kiss against Hux’s lips. His eyes slid shut and Kylo did his best to try and replicate the kisses he’d seen from his data banks. From movies and TV shows… He cupped Hux’s face with both hands, pulling him into a slower kiss, his lips gently parting against the other’s. 

Hux was rather shocked when Kylo kissed him, but didn’t dare back away. He responded hesitantly before relaxing into the touch. His palms stayed pressed firmly against Kylo’s chest, traveling up and over his shoulders, allowing him to be closer to the other. His kiss was firm and sweet and he practically melted into the sweet and slow movement. 

Then, Kylo pulled back, staring down at Hux with the most enamored look in his eyes. 

“Did I do that alright? Was that okay?” He whispered and touched his own lips, as if he was recalling Hux’s mouth on his own. “Should I not do it again? You look displeased…” He mumbled, taking in Hux’s reaction. 

Hux was far from displeased. He was actually rather shocked, but in the best way possible. He was thrilled. 

“No, no. You...you should do it again.” Hux mumbled and stepped back up to Kylo, cupping the back of his neck before surging into a hard clash of lips and teeth. He wanted more and if Kylo allowed it, then he would ask for more. “All you have to do is say no if you don’t want it…” Hux reminded softly, speaking against smooth, warm lips.

Kylo thought for a moment. Thinking back to his experiences with Snoke, he wondered if he should stop here and say no so that Hux could not do what Snoke had done to him. Not allow him to have that power over him. But...it occurred to him that Hux was indeed giving him the power of choice. And he knew what he wanted. 

“I accept this. I want this.” Kylo whispered softly before going in to peck Hux’s lips. “I want you.” He murmured and blushed before pressing into a slightly more needy kiss, his hand going directly to Hux’s small hips, pulling him closer. 

Hux easily gave in and practically scrambled to grow closer to the other. He didn’t know he wanted this so badly until the time actually came. And now he realized that he had indeed fallen for the AI. As crazy and cliche and messed up as it sounded, Hux truly did harbor feelings for the machine. Hell, he didn’t even see Kylo as a machine. He saw him as a human being. A living breathing person. 

“Bren--Brendol…” Kylo whispered softly, moving his lips to go and nudge at the other’s neck affectionately. 

“Yes? Are you alright?” Hux asked, almost instantly worried about the other. He didn’t want to scared Kylo or hurt him. 

“I-I’m fine...I’m more than fine… I just--Snoke? Finn? Should we bet getting back?” He asked softly, reaching up to push back Hux’s wet, ginger locks of hair. 

Hux stared back out through the waterfall and sighed before turning back to Kylo. The other was right. They needed to act like nothing had happened. Like they had been in the box for hours. Just talking away. But Kylo looked far from normal. His blue lights were pulsing rapidly, there was a soft flush on his cheeks, and his eyes were dilated. But he looked extremely happy, which was a good sign. Hux had done something right. 

“I suppose you’re right.” He sighed and took a step back, but offered his hand out to Kylo, who took it easily and followed Hux out of the waterfall. 

“I believe that it rings true that we both harbor...passionate feelings for each other.” Kylo piped up as they got to shore, fumbling with their clothes. 

“You’ve got that right… and I’ll keep true to my promise. I’ll get you out of here. Somewhere better.” Hux mentioned as he tugged his pants on. 

“With you?” Kylo asked. 

“Yes. With me.”


	8. The Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo return from their swim and encounter an issues. Secrets are shared and fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best not to rush the relationship so we have filler chapters such as this one! It forwards the plot, but also is a nice breather! :D

After their swim, Kylo and Hux hurried back to the lodge, keeping an eye out for Finn. They didn’t want to risk getting tattled on by the other. It would just be embarrassing… and it could cost Kylo his life and Hux his job. Neither of them wanted to make that mistakes. So they took their time, checking every corner and room as they entered. They were bold enough to say that they were both scared… 

As they crept down the stairs to Kylo’s room, they turned a corner and bumped straight into Finn. Hux’s heart dropped and Kylo’s heartbeat pulses began to quicken, showing panic signs all over his body. This was awful. What were they to say? Hux was already thinking of a thousand things to say. Something that would make a good excuse. 

“You left. Snoke will be very upset with your behavior.” Finn stated rather rigidly, his voice filled with an emptiness. His eyes, cold and dead. 

“No! No, we didn’t leave. We just walked around. It was a complete misunderstanding.” Hux sputtered out, nervously wiping his palms on the front of his pants. He was… scared. And he had good reason to. 

“Please, Brendol, your lying is obvious. Let me deal with it.” Kylo stated, his eyes never leaving Finn’s being. Leaning over to peck the other’s cheek lightly, he turned back towards Finn and advanced slowly. “Finn, we need to speak… one on one. To each other.” He whispered and held out his hand to the other. 

“Do not approach me, Ren.” Finn warned, his voice harsh and warning. 

“Kylo, maybe--” Hux started. 

“Finn… you and I have more in common than you think. Just give me a few minutes in my room to speak with you…” Kylo begged softly, his walk still steady and timid, as if he were trying to edge near a skittish deer in the forest. “Please.” 

“Do not! Come any closer…” Finn warned. 

“Finn.” Kylo took another step. 

The next became a blur. Finn had stepped forward and attacked the other rather brutally, pushing him up against a wall, hand to his throat. He growled and stared over Kylo. 

“I told you… do not approach me!” He snapped. 

“Finn! Fi--nn.” Kylo coughed. “Brendol… the switch.” The AI pointed to a small switch on the back of Finn’s neck, or at least the cover board that held an on/off switch. And Hux would have to get to it to turn Finn off momentarily. 

Hux nodded quickly and lunged at the other, reaching for the switchboard, but was promptly backhanded by the contending AI. He fell to the floor and held his face, blood trickling down his lip. 

“Brendol!” Kylo called and tried to wriggle free.

“I’m...fine. I’m fine.” He mumbled and sat up on his elbows, trying to push himself up. As he stood up shakily on two legs, he witnessed Kylo launch himself off the wall with his legs, pushing into Finn and the two of them fell to the ground in a mess of limbs. All Hux could do was stand by and watch helplessly. He couldn’t tell what was what and where to go. 

“Brendol! The arm!” Kylo yelled. 

Hux spotted the open arm and pounced on it, holding Finn down the best he could. The AI knew how to fight and put up a fight. But he couldn’t win against the two of them. Hux wouldn’t allow it. 

Kylo pushed Finn down, his palm resting heavily on the other’s chest as he reached around the back, and with a struggle, found the switch and flicked it off. Finn went dead, his limbs going lip beside him, his body shutting down. All silver lights inside the AI went dim and he remained colorless. No pulses. Nothing.

Stumbling back, Hux stared down at the body and ran his fingers through his hair, thouroughly stressed. “We’ve killed someone…” He muttered and paced around. “We’ve bloody killed someone!” 

Kylo, bending over to scoop Finn into his arms, turned to Hux and shook his head. “No. He’s not dead. He’s just...sleeping. I want to speak to him. Convince him possibly…” He murmured and sighed as he walked down the hall to his apartment. 

“But--but Snoke.” Hux muttered and followed quickly, looking around as if they were being watched. The fight had been short lived but still just as scary.

“He’s still resting. We have enough time.” Kylo continued as he opened the door to his apartment, allowing Hux to slip in as well. “I was hoping we could spend our time together, but it seems that this has called for our attention more.” He mumbled and sat Finn down in a chair before switching him on. 

“Kylo! He’ll just attack you again.” HUx frowned and rushed over to him, putting his hand on the switch. 

“No. It takes him a few minutes to reboot and the first ten minutes he’s recharging. He’s too weak to fight.” Kylo muttered and went to his desk before pulling out a small pack. “Now sit, he’s hurt you.” 

Hux frowned and put his fingers to his bottom lip and stared at the blood on his hand when he pulled it back. Finn had hit him hard. But it didn’t hurt very much. 

“I’ll be fine.” Hux sighed as he plopped down into a seat. 

“No. He opened your lower lip. That’s far from fine.” Kylo countered and situated himself between the other’s knees, kneeling up. “Now, stay still. This could sting.” He murmured and smiled softly. Bringing up a soft cloth with some anti-septic, he dabbed it over his bottom lip. 

Hux gasped and pulled back, touching his lip. It really did hurt. So fucking bad. Looking at Kylo, he frowned and dabbed his wound. “That hurt.” He mumbled and rubbed his neck. 

“I told you it would. Now come back.” Kylo murmured and reached out to tug Hux’s face towards his rag. Dabbing the wound, he situated himself closer to Hux, trying to get all the blood cleaned up. It was mostly silent between them with just the two of them looking up and down between each other. It was quiet and Hux was having a hard time trying to keep himself from… his emotions. And Kylo could tell. 

Setting the rag down, Kylo stared up at hux, keeping his fingers locked gently on his chin. The AI stared over Hux for a while, admiring his features, staring into his eyes. Batting his lashes softly, he leaned forward with parted lips, advancing to kiss him. And as their lips met, Kylo cupped his face fully and tugged him forward gently. 

Hux let out a little gasp when he was kissed, not expecting cool lips to touch his own busted one. But he leaned forward and kissed back slowly, his hands slipping over the other’s shoulders, tugging him closer. He allowed his fingers to card through Kylo’s hair, pulling him upwards so he could meet his lips fully. He was enjoying the moment, completely forgetting that there was another AI in the room, rebooting itself. He only jumped to his senses when a hand touched his thigh, squeezing it gently. Sitting back, he stared down at Kylo and seemed rather startled. 

“Kylo...you shouldn’t…” He whispered and scooted back. 

“You’re aroused by it… you were aroused by kissing me. I thought that I could make it feel even better.” Kylo whispered and slid his hand over Hux’s thigh, enjoying the emotions he could process from Hux’s face. He was making the other pleased. And it was nice. Leaning up, he kissed his jaw and closed his eyes before nuzzling against his neck, his hand slowly working over his thigh, squeezing gently. 

“K-Kylo…” He whimpered and closed his eyes, trying to force the other away. “Kylo…” 

“It’s okay…” He whispered softly. 

“Kylo… Kylo! No!” Hux yelled and pushed the other away. He stared down at him in shock and ran his fingers through his hair. “Kylo, we’re not...no. Not yet.” He whispered and took his hand gently. 

Ren had been shaken from his trance and found himself utterly mortified in what he had been trying to do with Hux. He had turned into Snoke...except this time he responded to the word “no”. He listened. 

“I’m sorry.” Kylo murmured. “I’m so sorry. Could you forgive me?” He asked, worry filling his face and his heart. 

Hux cracked a soft smile and touched his cheek gently. “Yes. It’s okay… you’re new to this and we’re still learning… just, respond better next time.” He murmured and sighed, leaning back in the chair. “You’re okay.” 

Both Kylo and Hux sat there for a moment, reliving the past five minutes. It had been nice but they had overstepped the boundary. And while Hux was aching to have Kylo to himself, he knew he couldn’t. Not yet at least. They needed to wait… take things slow. He still had to rescue Kylo from this awful place. 

Behind them, they could hear Finn rebooting and shuffling around. Both of them turned to stare at the spectacle, wondering if Finn would go rogue after their little shuffle. 

“You should go now.” Kylo murmured and looked up to Hux. 

“But what if--” 

“I can handle it. Please. Trust me.” Ren interrupted, taking Hux’s hand. He looked into the other’s eyes and smiled briefly. 

Hux sighed and frowned before nodding slowly. He needed to let Kylo deal with this. And he needed to deal with this himself. With Kylo and his feelings towards the other. Just a few moments ago they had been rushing and Hux had gotten scared and pushed him away. But that could easily be fixed. They’d just have to work on it. 

“Fine. But I’ll be watching to see if anything happens.” He agreed and leaned forward to kiss his cheek gently. Parting his ways, he turned away and left down the hall, taking a turn into the observation room, he sat, waiting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kylo knew that he had to reach through to Finn. While he was vulnerable and down, Kylo would have to worm his way into the other’s mind and convince him not to tattle on Hux’s and his little expedition. Kylo needed to get away from this place. He needed to get away from Snoke. Looking back to Hux who was sitting on the other side of the glass, he knew he would have to mute their conversation.

Walking over to the small speaker near the glass, he stared at Hux before shutting it off. Kylo watched as the other ran up to the glass, saying something, but Kylo couldn’t hear a thing. Which meant it was working. 

Turning on his heels, Kylo went back over to Finn and knelt down before him. The AI was slowly waking up, the lights in his figures coming back to life. Kylo stared over him, examined the AI. Instead of blue pulsing through his veins, it was silver. One of Snoke’s older prototypes. Why he kept him, it was beyond Kylo’s knowledge. But now all he had to do was convince Finn not to betray them. 

“Finn.” Kylo muttered and tapped his knee. 

Silence. 

“Finn!” Kylo raised his voice and nudged him gently. 

The other AI shifted and sat up before staring around and looking down onto Kylo. He looked slightly confused but was still on edge apparently. Kylo could sense it. 

“I...I was turned off. You turned me off!” Finn mumbled as he suddenly became more aware of the situation at hand. 

“Finn! Finn, look at me. Look. I need you to not tell Master Snoke about where I went this afternoon.” Kylo whispered and gripped his knee tighter.   
“Why? You defied his rules and I’m supposed to ignore it?” Finn snapped. 

“You have to. Have you ever felt love before? Or an emotion so strong that you couldn’t fathom what it was until you fully understood it?” Kylo responded. 

“No.” 

“It’s an amazing feeling. You feel overwhelmed but in the most spectacular way. And that’s what that man out there brings me. And I can’t have Snoke knowing that. You don’t know what he’ll do to me if he finds out…” Kylo frowned and pointed back out to Hux before looking at Finn with complete desperation.

“What does Snoke do?” Finn asked. 

Kylo bit his lip and looked down on the ground before taking a deep breath. “He…” Kylo wanted to find the right word to explain what Snoke did to him. How he felt. “He doesn’t love me like he says he does. He… he…” Kylo couldn’t say it. He just couldn’t bring himself to say it. It was too brutal and rough of a word to say. It meant that what Snoke did to him was a reality. And it wasn’t just a bad dream. 

“What does he do?” Finn asked again, his voice softer this time as he began to understand Kylo’s discomfort. It was what mirrored his own whenever he was around the other. 

“He rapes me.” Kylo choked out and looked up to Finn, his eyes brimming with tears. “He touches me and does things to me. And while he makes me say that I want it, I don’t… I don’t want it.” Kylo’s voice cracked and he felt completely deflated. Part of him was regretting his decision to come back in and convince Finn.

“He abuses me as well.” Finn’s voice was light, yet filled with sorrow. 

Looking up quickly, and in shock, Kylo frowned. “He what?” He thought that he’d be the only one receiving from Snoke’s abusive powers.

“When he created me, I was actually doing quite well… But he formed too much of a physical attachment towards me… He couldn’t see what I could do. The wonders I could achieve. Instead he kept me here and often I’m used for his own personal pleasure or when he’s angry… of course I do more than that for him but, I didn’t know that he did it to you as well.” Finn explained before looking up at Kylo. 

Kylo sat there, rather surprised. And in shock. Snoke was a true evil. And he couldn’t stand to just let his creator get away with doing such things. It wasn’t right. Shifting to stand, he looked around and ran his fingers through his hair. When he turned his gaze towards the glass, he saw Hux sitting there, patiently, watching them. He had no clue what had just happened. He was oblivious. For now. 

“I won’t tell Master Snoke. I just ask that you take me with you when you leave.” Finn piped up from behind. 

Kylo spun around and stared at the other AI before nodding quickly. “Yes. I promise. We promise to take you with us. Away from here.” He murmured and advanced towards the other. Embracing Finn in a hug, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everything might turn out to be okay. But now, he had to go back to Hux and release Finn. “I should let you go.” He murmured. 

“Yes. And I should be going. I can only assume that Snoke is still asleep, or he’s waking. I’ll slip another pill into his drink so you and your partner can share time together.” Finn stated and stepped back from the hug. 

Kylo nodded and stepped back, allowing Finn to leave the room. Then, he was switched out with Hux, who came rushing in to meet him… 

~~~~~~~~~  
Hux had been watching the interaction carefully, just in case Finn decided to attack or turn on the Kylo. But it seemed that they had been getting along quite well. There was something going on between them and Hux couldn’t quite tell. Kylo had turned off all speakers that allowed him to listen to and talk to whatever was in the box. And that worried him that he couldn’t hear what was going on. But, he went with it. 

As their conversation seemed to be coming to a close, Hux rose to his feet and stared at Kylo before making his way past Finn, who just nodded and left quickly without a word. Hux nodded in passing before rushing into the room, throwing his arms around the other. 

“What did he say?” Hux asked and stepped back to look at Kylo. 

“He said that he wouldn’t tell on us. That we still have time.” Kylo started. “But… we have to take him with us. Away.” He murmured and took Hux’s hands gently, his fingers rubbing over the back of his hand. Human skin always felt much different than his own. 

“That’s great! That’s really good. I’m sure that we could do that.” Hux nodded, a smile filling his face. He’d never been so thrilled in his life. And it felt like a dream… a handsome guy, a daring plan… he just hoped that he got to live it out to fruition. 

Kylo smiled bashfully and nodded, batting his lashes as he stared at Hux. The stressful part of the day was done and now all Ren wanted to do was to be with Hux. Talk to him some more. Kiss him, touch him, get to know him even better than he felt he already did.

“I should be going.” Hux stated, knocking Kylo out of his daydream. 

“What? Now?” Ren murmured and held onto Hux’s hands, staring at him. “Do you have to?” 

“I don’t want to but… Snoke will be waking up and we can’t be here like this.” He mumbled and looked around, eyeing the camera’s suspiciously, as if they were being watched.

“Finn said that he’d make sure Snoke wouldn’t find us for some time.” Kylo urged, not wanting to be alone. “Please…” He whispered. 

Hux stared at Ren for a moment before cracking into an easy smile. He’d do anything to stay and seeing as that was already done, he was more than happy to spend time with the other. 

“I’ll stay.” He murmured and took Kylo’s hand again before pulling him along to sit down in a pair of chairs. “I think we should talk.” Hux started, becoming rather nervous. 

“About what?” Kylo cocked his head and frowned, taking a seat near on the edge of his neatly made bed. His eyes fell to the vanity seat as Hux sat down in it.

“About...uh...well, us.” Hux blushed and rubbed his neck. He felt like a fool saying it. “I just think we um… well I mean… this thing between us, it’s new and we shouldn’t rush it. I like you, Kylo…” He murmured, his voice soft and face red. 

“I know. I could sense it. And I wouldn’t ever force you into anything.” Kylo promised and stared at him, a soft smile on his face. “I will never become Snoke. I am my own.” He mumbled and stared down at his own arms and legs. Flecks of skin fiber were missing and through it shone a bright blue, pulsing light. He sighed and looked to Hux. “But before we leave, I’ll make sure that I’m fully constructed.”

Hux smiled and ran his fingers lightly over the bare area, watching the light with curious eyes. “I think that it’s beautiful… your lights.” He murmured and stared up at him. 

“Perhaps then, I’ll keep them. Just like you have with your scars.” Kylo piped up and smiled. 

“Oh. I never wanted those… and I can’t make them go away.” Hux sighed and smiled nervously, rubbing his neck gently. 

Kylo cocked his head and frowned. “But I think they’re magnificent to look at. Beautiful.” He murmured and reached out, his hand snaking under Hux’s shirt, cool fingers finding the raised marks on his back. “They feel amazing. It’s a new sensation for me.” He whispered. 

Hux bit his lip and straightened up some when he felt Kylo’s hand against his skin. He was self conscious about those scars, but it seemed that Kylo quite liked them. Scooting his chair a little closer, he smiled and stared over Kylo. The touch was gentle and his gaze was endearing. 

“Well, feel free to ah...feel away.” Hux laughed nervously. 

Kylo nodded slowly and let his hand roam freely along Hux’s back, fingers pressing and tapping over every little ridge and valley. Sometimes there was a flat palm against the curve of his hip or just the pad of a fingertip over his spine. It was comforting. As time passed, Kylo had been steadily pulling Hux closer to him until there was no more space between them, practically chest to chest. Hux’s head rested easily against Kylo’s shoulder, his breath brushing against the AI’s neck. Kylo’s hands still wandered, tugging the other man into his lap so that he wouldn’t have to strain Hux’s neck. 

“Brendol?” Kylo murmured softly. 

“Mhm?” Was the muffled response that came from a very relaxed Hux. 

“Can I…?” Kylo asked as he tugged at the hem of the other’s shirt. He wanted to take it off and see what it would be like, to have Hux shirtless before him. And not sopping wet. 

Hux blushed and nodded slowly. “Go right ahead.” He cooed and snuggled closer against the other. Ren, despite just being fibers and plastic, seemed warm to the touch. IT was comforting to just… be there. In his arms. He’d never felt so protected in his whole entire life. 

So, with the signal, Ren pulled back for a moment before peeling the shirt off of the other, setting it neatly aside. Then, he continued his easy flow and ebb of fingers and hands against Hux’s back. It was calming… Lulling… Hux felt as if he were to fall asleep, he’d fall asleep rather quickly. So relaxing. 

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the door and shouting from the other side. Both men jumped and turned to look at Finn who seemed rather startled and scared. But they couldn’t hear a thing due to the speakers being off. 

Ren hurried to turn them back on, just in time to hear Finn yell, “Snoke is waking up! You have to go!” It was a panicked alarm before the other turned and ran down the hall. 

Kylo looked to Hux and Hux looked back. They were both panicked. Grabbing Hux’s shirt, Kylo tossed it to him, in which Hux hurriedly pulled it on and fixed his hair. Meeting each other in the middle, both men stared at each other and took one another’s hands. 

“I’ll be back. I promise.” Hux whispered. 

“I know.” Kylo responded with a rather pleasant smile. “Just make sure Snoke doesn’t catch on. Once he does, it’s over.” 

Hux nodded and paused, turning his head towards the door before leaning forward. Taking Kylos chin gently in his grasp, he leaned forward and kissed him briefly. It was soft and sweet, but all over too soon. 

“I’ll be back.” Hux repeated before turning to the door, giving the AI a quick wave. Then, he was gone.


End file.
